


Star Trek: Embassy

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Funny moments and serious moments, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Takes place in during TNG/DS9, takes place on earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On Earth, there are several alien embassies. These are the stories of the people who work at these embassies.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

When Walter Jelenik stepped into the Cardassian embassy, he wasn't sure what to expect. The building itself was tall, foreboding, and had been standing for almost a century now. He had done as much research into it as possible. When he passed through the doorway, he instinctively touched one of the stone pillars. I'm really doing this, he thought. I have my dream internship.

When he entered, he found himself surrounded by a variety of people, mostly Cardassians with a few humans like himself mixed in. He stepped up to the desk.

"Hello!" he said with a winning smile. "I'm looking for Ta'lin Khiar."

"A lot of people are," said the receptionist coolly. "You are?"

"Walter Jelenik," said Walt. "I'm his new intern."

"Ah yes," the receptionist said. "He's expecting you in his office. Room 103."

"Thank you," said Walt. He turned away, then turned back. "Where exactly is room 103?"

"Take a left down the hallway here, then take another left," said the receptionist boredly. "Can't miss it."

"Thanks," said Walt. He followed the hallway left, pushing politely past people, and then took another left when the hallway turned and forked. He found himself, after a few paces, facing room 103. The plaque on the door read, in both Kardasi and English, "Ta'lin Khiar, head of the Cardassian embassy."

Walt swallowed hard. I'm really about to do this, he thought again. He put his hand up and knocked on the door, a hard rap.

"Come in," came a curt voice in Kardasi.

Walt entered the room. It wasn't particularly large. It contained a large, L-shaped desk covered in data pads and data rods along with papers and files. Across from the desk on Walt's side were three chairs, none of them occupied. There was no chair behind the desk. Walt immediately saw the reason why. Ta'lin Khiar was in a wheelchair.

He seemed that if he were standing, he would be a tall Cardassian man with almost-shoulder-length black hair that was going -a bit prematurely, perhaps?- gray at the roots. He wore a pair of Earth-style reading glasses, which he took off as Walt entered the room. Age could be difficult to tell with Cardassians sometimes, but Mr. Khiar appeared to be in his mid-to-late forties in Earth years. His face was calm, a bit stern.

He smiled in a small way as Walt entered. "You must be Walt Zhelenik," said Mr. Khiar. "Welcome to the Cardassian embassy."

"Actually, it's Jelenik," said Walt. "The J is pronounced like a Y." His face got hot. "I mean, not to correct you, sir."

"Oh no, it's fine, perfectly fine," said Ta'lin Khiar. He wheeled over to Walt and held out his hand. "I know you humans have an odd preference for handshakes. I will indulge you." Walt took his hand awkwardly and shook it, laughing nervously. "I must say, your accent isn't horrible when you speak Kardasi," said Mr. Khiar. "Where did you learn?"

"Well, I've never been to Cardassia before," said Walt. "But I've been taught by a Cardassian who lived here on Earth. I taught him English, Federation Standard, and Czech, and he taught me Kardasi."

"Czech?" asked Mr. Khiar. "What planet is that from?"

Walt laughed. "Earth, actually," he said. "My family was from Czechia before they immigrated here to America."

"I see," said Mr. Khiar. "Well, Mr. Zhelenik-"

"Oh, you can call me Walt," said Walt. "Everybody does. And, um, it's pronounced like 'Yelenik', not 'Zhelenik'."

"All right, Mr. Zhelenik," said Mr. Khiar. "I give you permission to use my first name. After living on Earth for several years now, I find that I'm not too fussy about it, not as much as other Cardassians. Just don't use it in front of clients." He smiled. "I must keep my reputation, after all."

"Yes," said Walt, knowing how important reputation was to Cardassians. "Of course." He decided that he would privately refer to Mr. Khiar as Ta'lin from here on out.

"Today you will be assisting me in my meeting with a Miss Siki Dalrak, who has just immigrated from Cardassia to Earth," said Ta'lin. "She speaks only Kardasi. We don't have a universal translator installed here yet. Can you handle that? I'll need you to take notes."

"I can handle that," said Walt.

"Good." Ta'lin wheeled over to his desk and pulled out a notepad. "You'll learn I like to do things the old-fashioned way," he said. "To be frank, Cardassia does not fund this embassy nearly enough for us all to have data pads." He handed the notepad, along with a pen, to Walt.

"Oh, I don't mind," Walt reassured him. "I'm used to the old-fashioned way. My family didn't even have a replicator in our house."

"Well, I happen to have one here in the break room," said Ta'lin. "Feel free to use it at your leisure." He paused. "You should know, however, Mr. Zhelenik, that you are the first human intern I have ever had here during my time as head of the embassy."

"Oh," said Walt. He wasn't sure what to say. "I'll try not to disappoint you, sir."

"I'm sure you won't," said Ta'lin. "Now, feel free to get acquainted with the others. Our meeting is in a half hour. You want to meet my assistant, Ms. Zessik."

"I'll be here in twenty-five minutes," said Walt. "See you then, sir."

He shut the door behind him. That wasn't so bad! he told himself. Ta'lin was... a bit formal, but nice enough. This might not be so bad. He walked down the hallway and was humming to himself under his breath when he ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" he said. He looked up. It was a Cardassian woman with an intricate and beautiful hairstyle. Her chufa and kinat'hU were marked with bluish pigment. She held a data pad. She was the sort of woman who Walt imagined never smiled genuinely. She looked to be around Walt's age, that was to say, in her thirties in Earth years.

"You must be the intern," said the woman. "I must say, you're older than I expected."

"I went back to school as an adult," said Walt. "Had a family. I'm starting over."

"I'm Chi Zessik, Mr. Khiar's assistant," said the woman.

"Pleased to meet you," said Walt.

"You can call me Zessik or Ms. Zessik," the woman said. "I don't permit to have others use my first name."

"Well, you can call me Walt. My full name is Walter Jelenik," said Walt.

"All right, Walt," said Zessik. She looked almost suspicious. "Your Kardasi isn't too bad."

"You sound almost disappointed," said Walt.

She glared. "You're going to learn something here very quickly, Walt," she said. "I don't trust humans. I think Mr. Khiar made a mistake in hiring you. I think he wants you to take my place. And I don't like that."

"I'm just an intern," Walt said, a bit taken aback. "You don't have anything to worry about. I'm sure Mr. Khiar wouldn't want a human taking your place, anyway."

"You'd be surprised," Zessik said. "Ta'lin doesn't mind you humans. He's too tolerant of other species in my opinion. You'll find that out soon enough. Now, I ought to be on my way."

"I'll see you around," Walt said. He forced a smile to his face. Zessik just glared and stalked off.

Walt grabbed lunch from the communal replicator, ate quickly, and returned to Ta'lin's office.

"I see you've met Chi Zessik," said Ta'lin, folding his hands.

"How did you know?" asked Walt.

"Oh, you look unhappy," said Ta'lin. "And she told me."

"She seems... interesting," said Walt.

Ta'lin chuckled. "That she is. Are you ready for the meeting?"

Walt held up his notepad. "Ready," he said.

"Please escort Ms. Dalrak in," said Ta'lin. "She should be waiting in the lobby. Tall woman, not much younger than you. Partial to the color red."

Walt nodded. "Right away, sir," he said.

He found several women waiting in the lobby. Only one fit Ta'lin's description- a woman perhaps two or three years younger than Walt, Cardassian, wearing a red dress.

"Ms. Dalrak?" asked Walt. She looked up. "Mr. Khiar is ready to meet with you." He spoke in Kardasi.

"Are you new?" Ms. Dalrak asked, standing. "I don't recognize you from my previous visits."

"Just started today," said Walt as they walked together to room 103.

"Well," said Ms. Dalrak, "your Kardasi is good for a human."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Walt. He opened the door. "After you."

Ms. Dalrak entered the room. Walt followed. Both pulled up chairs.

"Ms. Dalrak, it is a pleasure to see you again," said Ta'lin. "How goes your attempt for citizenship?"

After the meeting wrapped up, Walt escorted Ms. Dalrak out of the embassy. When he returned to Ta'lin's office, he found him reading Walt's notes.

"You keep good notes," said Ta'lin. "Except for the shorthand. I don't use shorthand in my notes and I expect you not to either."

Walt swallowed. "Yes, sir," he said. "Sorry, sir."

"I have another task for you," said Ta'lin. "This one isn't exactly official embassy business." He held up a book, an actual paperback book. "I need you to return to one Laaya Avala at the Bajoran embassy."

"The Bajoran embassy?" repeated Walt incredulously.

"Do you need help finding it?" Ta'lin asked.

"No, it's just... I thought, since you're Cardassian..." Walt began.

"That I hate Bajorans," Ta'lin finished. "My dear Mr. Zhelenik, not all Cardassians are the same. Laaya happens to be a very dear friend." He handed the book to Walt. The title was in the Bajoran language.

"You can read Bajoran?" asked Walt. Ta'lin nodded. "What does it say?" asked Walt. "The title, I mean."

"Echoes Upon Echoes," said Ta'lin. "A most interesting story set on Bajor during the early days of the Cardassian occupation. I would appreciate if you returned it to Laaya."

"I will," said Walt.

XXXXX

Jaharit Mitka was used to getting yelled at. But now, at her first day at the Bajoran embassy, she was well and thoroughly frustrated, though of course she tried not to show it.

"What the hell is a Cardassian doing here?" asked a Bajoran man. "You're in the wrong embassy. I suggest you walk on out of here."

"I told you, I'm Laaya's new assistant," said Mitka. "I work here!"

"Why would Laaya hire a Cardassian?" asked the man.

"I'm as much Bajoran as I am Cardassian," said Mitka patiently. "Now, can I help you with anything?" She tried to be her most polite.

The man stood. Mitka was taller than him, but she was still intimidated. "Get out, cardie," he said. "Or you'll be making a mistake."

Suddenly, Laaya Avala swooped in. "Why are you arguing with my new assistant, Mr. Ravod?"

"You really hired a spoonhead?" the man said incredulously.

"My name is Jaharit," said Mitka, trying her best to be stern.

"She's half Bajoran," said Laaya. "She just... happens to look more Cardassian."

Just then a man entered the embassy. He was maybe five, six, seven years older than Mitka. He was human, and had a boyish face. He carried an actual paperback book in one hand.

"I'm looking for Laaya Avala?" he said. "I'm from the Cardassian embassy. Mr. Khiar sent me."

This just made the argument worse. "You're consorting with the Cardassians?" Mr. Ravod said. "I thought better of you, Laaya! Are you some kind of sympathizer?"

"On the contrary, I don't sympathize at all with the Cardassian government or its actions," Laaya said coolly. She smiled. "I just make it my mission not to judge people by the actions of their state. Now, please stop arguing, or leave."

The man left in a huff. Laaya turned to the man from the Cardassian embassy. "Ta'lin told me he was getting an intern," she said, "but I didn't think you would be human."

"Well, I am," said the man. "My name is Walter Jelenik, but you can call me Walt. Are you Laaya Avala?"

"That I am," said Laaya. "Ah, I see Ta'lin has finished Echoes Upon Echoes." The man, Walt, handed her the book. Mitka watched. "I hope he enjoyed it. When did you start at the Cardassian embassy, Walt?"

"Just today," said Walt. "I started today, too," said Mitka.

"What's your name?" asked the man in Kardasi.

Mitka glared. "I don't speak Kardasi," she said in Federation Standard. "My name is Jaharit Mitka. You can call me Jaharit. My name might be that of a Cardassian, but it's in the Bajoran order."

"But you understood me when I asked what your name was," said Walt, looking confused.

"I can speak Kardasi," said Mitka. "I just don't want to."

"Sorry," said Walt, his face a bit pink. "Oh, no. We're already off on the wrong foot."

"Wrong foot?" Mitka asked. "What does that mean?"

"Human expression," said Walt. "It means you've made a bad impression of me."

"Oh, it's okay," said Mitka. "Just... don't talk to me in Kardasi again. Okay?"

"Agreed," said Walt with a smile. "It was nice to meet you two."

"Wait," said Laaya. "I have something to give Ta'lin." She hurried off down a hallway, leaving Mitka and Walt alone.

"So," said Walt, "I'm sorry for talking to you in Kardasi. It's just... you look..."

"Yeah, I know," said Mitka. "I look Cardassian." She sighed. "It's my first day on the job, and I've already been yelled at three times and spat at. This is going to be exhausting."

"We both seem to be out of place," said Walt. "Hey- want to grab a tea at the place across the street at the end of the day? I promise I'll only talk to you in Federation Standard."

Mitka smiled. "I've already heard a lot about Surak's. I'd love to," she said. Even though they had gotten off on the wrong foot, she kind of liked Walt. He seemed sweet. Not too rude, for a human.

Laaya returned with another book, this time a hardback. She was about to start a sentence, then laughed when she saw the way Walt was looking at it. "Actual physical copies of books aren't so rare on Bajor," she said. "I imagine you've hardly ever handled books in your life."

"I can count on my hands the amount of times I've touched an actual book," said Walt, smiling.

"I still haven't," said Mitka. "My parents didn't like physical copies of things."

Both of them looked at her. "Really?" Laaya said. Mitka's face turned a darker gray in embarrassment. "Then take this." She handed Mitka the book she was holding.

"It feels so strange in my hands!" said Mitka. She flipped through the pages. She could understand it, since she spoke the Bajoran language as her first language. It was talking about the Prophets.

"The Day the Prophets Have Given Us," said Laaya. "Underrated, frankly. I thought Ta'lin would like it."

Mitka handed the book to Walt. "Here," she said.

"Thanks," he said. Their hands brushed as they exchanged the book, and Mitka's blush grew worse. She might not have identified much with Cardassians, but she still had their touch sensitivity in her hands.

"Well," said Walt, "given how familiar Mr. Khiar seems with you, Laaya, I'm sure I'll be here soon again." He smiled. "It was nice to meet you both. Jaharit, meet me on the steps of the Bajoran embassy at 1700 hours?"

"Sure," Mitka said. Walt walked out of the door whistling to himself.

Laaya smiled broadly at Mitka. "See, you thought you'd never make a friend!" she said.

Mitka chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you're happy for me."

"I'm happy for everyone. I try to be a happy person," said Laaya.

"Yeah," said Mitka, "I noticed."

XXXXX

Mitka's day did not get any easier. One of Laaya's clients refused to even be in the same room as Mitka. She got called a spoonhead again. At the end of the day, she was grateful to leave the embassy and find Walt Jelenik waiting on the Bajoran embassy steps, shouldering a bag.

"How was your day, Jaharit?" he asked.

"Miserable," she admitted. "You?" The two of them walked down the steps.

"Not bad," he said. "Mr. Khiar is having me review the files of our current recurring clients. It's taking a while."

"I've been helping Laaya conduct meetings," said Mitka. "With varying degrees of success."

"It's got to be difficult right now what with the situation on Bajor," said Walt.

"You keep up with Bajoran politics?" Mitka asked.

"I try, since it has to do with Cardassian politics," said Walt. "You?"

"I was born on Bajor," said Mitka. The two of them reached the restaurant. It was a large building with green awning and letters in neon spelling "SURAK'S". People were coming in and out.

Walt held open the door. "After you," he said with a smile.

Mitka walked in. The restaurant was lively, lots of people in it even though it was a bit early for dinner. There were people of all sorts of species. Mitka recognized humans, Trills, Betazoids, Bajorans, Klingons, Vulcans, and more. There were a mixture of different languages being spoken. "Seat yourself" was written on a plaque by the door. The two sat at an empty booth, across from each other. There were a few menus sitting on the table, and Mitka picked one of them up. She recognized a lot of Klingon and Vulcan food, and...

"They have Bajoran tea?" she said.

Walt flipped through the menu. "That they do," he said. "And gagh in three different styles."

"Can I help you?" asked a waitress, sidling up to the booth. She was human, or at least appeared to be. "I'm Meli, and I'll be taking your order today."

"Could I get the chamomile tea?" asked Walt. "No sugar?"

"And could I get a deka tea?" asked Mitka. "No sweetener for me, either."

"Coming right up," said Meli, the waitress with a smile.

"I have a question for you," said Walt to Mitka. "If you don't mind."

Mitka shrugged. "It depends on the question."

"Why the Bajoran embassy and not the Cardassian embassy?" he asked. "I mean, I know you're half-and-half, but you're as much Cardassian as you are Bajoran."

Mitka sighed. "Like I said, I was born and raised on Bajor. I speak Bajoran as my first language. I suppose I'm more connected to the culture. I've never even been to Cardassia."

"Makes sense," said Walt. Mitka was glad he agreed. "When did you move to Earth?"

"Last year," said Mitka. "I lived with my mother in Indiana. Let me tell you, they're not used to aliens there."

Walt grinned. "I'm from Illinois- same state we're in now."

"I know that!" said Mitka defensively. " I'm excellent at geography."

"Sorry," said Walt. "Anyway, my parents immigrated from Czechia- that's in Europe-"

"I know!" Mitka said. She paused. "Wait, no, I don't."

"Caught you in a lie!" said Walt triumphantly.

"No need to rub it in," said Mitka, but she was smiling.

"It's a small country in central Europe," said Walt. "I've been. Let me tell you, they have great food. Great alcohol."

"I don't drink," said Mitka.

"Religious thing?" asked Walt.

She shook her head. "No. I follow the Prophets, but we're allowed to drink. I just don't like the feeling it gives me."

"That's fair," said Walt. "So, you live here in Chicago?"

"Yes," she said. "I have an apartment not terribly far from here."

"I live in an apartment, too," said Walt. "Thankfully without a roommate."

"I couldn't find a roommate who wanted to room with an alien," Mitka admitted.

"Well, that's a bit rude," said Walt.

Meli arrived with their teas. "Enjoy," she said.

Mitka sipped hers. "This is just like the tea I had on Bajor!" she said. "I wonder if it's replicated or imported."

Walt smiled. "Do you miss Bajor much?"

"Some parts about it," said Mitka. She took another sip of her tea. "I don't miss the Cardassian occupation, if that's what you were wondering."

"I doubt you would," Walt said.

"You must agree with it though, since you work for the Cardassians," said Mitka.

"Nope," said Walt. He gulped his chamomile tea.

"Stop slurping!" said Mitka.

Walt laughed. "Sorry." He wiped his lips with a napkin. "Anyway. No, I don't agree with the occupation," he said. "I think its basis is oppressive and unfair, and if the rumors are true that the Bajoran underground resistance are wearing the Cardassians down, good. For the record, my boss doesn't seem to agree with it either."

"Mr. Khiar?" said Mitka. "Well, he does seem to be good friends with Laaya. And he can speak Bajoran. I bet the Cardassian government keeps him in check, though."

"You know who's really keeping him in check? His assistant, Zessik," said Walt. "The woman already hates me because I'm human and because she thinks I'm going to 'take her place'. For all protectiveness of Mr. Khiar, she doesn't seem to like him much."

"Well, I certainly know how it feels to be hated because of your species," said Mitka. She tried to change the subject. "So, I have a question for you. Well, a few, actually. Why work at an embassy? Why the Cardassian embassy, of all places?"

Walt laughed. "I've always wanted to work at an embassy," said Walt. "Ever since I was a little kid. I went on a field trip to the Alien Embassy District here in Chicago and I was fascinated. I don't know why, really, but I just thought it was the coolest thing."

"Even wearing a blazer to work every day?" said Mitka with a smile.

"Even that," said Walt.

"Why the Cardassian embassy, then?" Mitka asked.

"A Cardassian immigrant lived in my family's neighborhood in Rockford," said Walt. "He had been granted asylum here on Earth. He was a defector from their military. He'd probably -no, definitely- have been killed if he had stayed on Cardassia. He hardly spoke any English. I taught him English, Czech, and Federation standard, and he taught me Kardasi. He passed away a few months ago."

"I'm sorry," said Mitka.

"Yeah, me too," said Walt. "He was a good friend. Anyway, ever since he taught me Kardasi, I always thought a job at the Cardassian embassy would be perfect. When this internship opened up, I thought it would be perfect."

"I have to say," said Mitka, "you're a little old for an intern. No offense meant."

"I'm thirty-three!" said Walt. "That's... well, yeah, that's old for an intern." He sighed. "It's a long story."

"Oh, you don't have to answer," said Mitka quickly.

"Let's just say that I went through a big life change not too long ago," said Walt. "It's been... difficult. I thought I could have a fresh start at this internship."

"That's understandable," said Mitka. She sipped the last of her tea. She was just about to ask if Walt was done with his tea too when two people sidled up to their booth. One was the waitress, Meli, and the other was a Vulcan man.

"I thought you too might be the two newbies here at the embassies," chirped the waitress. "I thought I'd introduce you to my boss. He's the owner of this restaurant. Done with your tea?" She took both of their cups.

"Oh!" said Mitka. "Are you Surak?" she asked the Vulcan man. For some reason that she did not know, the man made a choked sound like he was both startled and trying to hold back laughter. "What?"

"Surak was a Vulcan philosopher from the fourth century after whom I have named this establishment," said the Vulcan. "I am called Sev. You must be Jaharit Mitka and Walter Jelenik."

"How do you know our names?" asked Walt.

Sev smiled ever-so-slightly. "Let's just say I have connections. I hope your first days were valuable."

"Valuable?" asked Mitka, curious.

"Sometimes a day can be good or bad," said Sev, "but other times it is also valuable. That value is what really matters, not whether the day was good or bad."

"Who taught that? Surak?" asked Mitka.

"No," said Sev, "I did." He smiled again. "Workers at the embassies often find themselves here. I hope to see your faces often. We try to cater to all cultures here, as you may have noticed."

"You had deka tea!" said Mitka. "I haven't had any since I immigrated from Bajor!"

"I get it imported for a cost," said Sev. "I believe it is logical to make others feel welcome."

"Well, it's appreciated," said Mitka, smiling.

"I'll leave you two," said Sev. "It was a pleasure to meet you both." He bowed his head slightly, then left.

"I think I'm going to like it here," declared Walt.

Mitka grinned. "I hope I will," she said.

"Hey," said Walt, "so you had a bad first day. That doesn't mean that all your days will be bad. And even if they are, I bet you can deal with them. You don't take me for the giving-up type."

"That's just about the nicest thing anyone's said to me today," said Mitka.

"Do I get an award?" said Walt jokingly.

"The Jaharit Mitka Award of Kindness," said Mitka. "I'll have a trophy made for you tomorrow." Walt chuckled. "I had better catch the transport back to my apartment," she said.

"Yeah, me too," Walt said. "Want to meet again tomorrow after work? You can tell me about all the assholes that come into the Bajoran embassy and spit at you or whatever and I'll tell you the exclusive details about Mr. Khiar's addiction to Bajoran novels."

"It's a deal," said Mitka. She smiled. "You know, I'm glad I met you. Certainly gave my day a good ending."

"I think I'm glad I met you too," said Walt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devaka, who works at the Romulan embassy, makes some new friends.

It was a typical day at the Romulan embassy. It was quiet, not many people coming in or out. Devaka was filing a traveler's report of discrimination when Ilaix walked into her small office. He was a tall, severe-looking bald Romulan man whom Devaka had never seen smile. He held a data pad in his hands.

"How is it coming along?" he asked. Even his voice was stern.

"Just fine, Ilaix," said Devaka. "I should be done with the filing and such within the hour."

"Good," said Ilaix. "Just because the embassy is quiet-"

"-doesn't mean there's no work to do," finished Devaka. "Yeah, I know. Did I mention it's my one-month anniversary working here at the Romulan embassy?"

"It feels as if your first day was just yesterday," said Ilaix dispassionately. "You know, I believe I'm the only person you know in the embassies."

"Not true!" said Devaka. "I know the secretary, and the regular clients, and..."

"What I mean is, you haven't met anyone outside of the Romulan embassy," said Ilaix.

"You're one to talk!" said Devaka. "You hate everyone from the other embassies!"

"That might be true, but-" Ilaix suddenly stopped. "Oh no."

"What?" asked Devaka.

"I can hear her voice." Ilaix looked stricken.

"Whose voice?"

"It's Vimmine from Betazed," said Ilaix.

"Vimmine from Betazed? Who is Vimmine from Betazed?"

"Never mind that, we've got to hide!" Ilaix took up a position behind the desk that Devaka had piled with files. He dropped the data pad.

"Hide?" said Devaka. "Why? I thought you wanted me to get to know people from the other embassies?"

"Just do it!" said Ilaix. He was crouching behind the desk. Devaka obeyed him. The both of them peered over the desk. A woman came into view. She was classically beautiful, statuesque, and wearing a pretty dress. She was perhaps five years older than Devaka, who was twenty-seven.

"Ilaix?" she called. "I know you're in here somewhere!" Her voice was melodic, a soprano. Lovely.

"Oh no," Ilaix breathed. "There she is. Isn't she hideous?"

"...no, she's actually really beautiful," said Devaka.

"Fine!" said Ilaix. "Then go talk to her!"

Devaka stood out from under the desk and left her office, shutting the door behind her. She approached the woman. "Hi," she said. "My name is Devaka."

"Hi! I'm Vimmine from Betazed. How are you today?" she asked. She smiled brilliantly. Why are women so beautiful? Devaka thought.

"I'm fine," said Devaka.

"Where's Ilaix? Hiding from me again?" Vimmine asked.

"Uhh... no, he's just busy," said Devaka awkwardly.

"You don't have to lie to me," said Vimmine brightly. "I know he's hiding. And no, you're not 'fine'. Today. In fact-"

"Vimmine," Devaka interrupted her. She was beginning to understand why Ilaix didn't like her. "You're a telepath, aren't you?"

"That's right!" said Vimmine cheerfully. "Oh, I can tell you don't like me. That's okay. You aren't obligated to or anything."

"It's just... I haven't met any telepaths who are as... honest as you," said Devaka, and that was the truth.

"Ah, yes," said Vimmine. "I believe honesty is important. But where are my manners? My name is Vimmine Ibrail, and I'm the head of the Betazoid embassy."

"And I'm Devaka, just Devaka," said Devaka. "I'm Ilaix's new assistant. I've been here for-"

"A month, but you've hardly done any socializing at all!" said Vimmine. "That's a shame. Want to come to Surak's with me and my friends tonight after work? We'd love to have you."

"Sure," said Devaka. "I mean, if you don't mind."

"Great!" Vimmine said. "I don't want to you turning into Ilaix any time soon- moping around the Romulan embassy with no one to talk to, glaring at anyone who dares to look at you."

Devaka smiled. "Oh, he's not so bad when you get to know him," she said.

"To other Romulans like you, maybe," said Vimmine. "But to aliens like me? Sometimes he refuses to even talk to me. Like today." She smiled. "Anyway, I'll see you at Surak's. At seventeen hundred fifteen hours?"

"Sounds good," said Devaka. "Thanks."

"Not a problem," said Vimmine. "See you there!" She left the embassy with a skip in her step.

Devaka returned to her office. Ilaix was still hiding. It made her smile. The stoic Romulan Ilaix, afraid of a single telepath.

"You can get up," she said. "Vimmine is gone now."

"Isn't she awful?" said Ilaix. "Brings out your innermost thoughts and lets the whole world know."

"She's not so bad," said Devaka. "In fact, she's invited me to that restaurant a few blocks over, Surak's, with a few of her friends tonight."

"Oh, be careful," said Ilaix warningly. "Don't relax for a moment around that woman. She told everyone about the time that I- well. She's not to be trusted.

Devaka smiled. "Duly noted."

XXXXX

When Devaka got off work, she clocked out, said goodbye to Ilaix and the secretary, and left the embassy. It had been a normal day, not many people in the embassy. It could be a boring job sometimes. She supposed it was because not many Romulans immigrated to or travelled to Earth.

She had no trouble finding the restaurant. She just had to follow the smell of good food. Cautiously almost, she pushed open the door. She found herself greeted by noise- laughter, the sound of dishes clinking against each other, people talking. It took her a little bit of wandering about to find Vimmine's table. Eventually she noticed Vimmine waving at her and she sat down. At the table with Vimmine was a human-looking man and a Ferengi woman.

"Glad you could make it!" said Vimmine. She gestured at the man. "This is Alan."

"I'm the secretary at the Vulcan embassy," said Alan. He looked to be an easygoing man in his mid twenties, maybe a bit younger than Devaka. He had a refined British accent.

"And this is Iba," said Vimmine, pointing at the Ferengi woman.

"I'm the secretary at the Ferengi embassy," said the woman. She was short -tall for a Ferengi, though- and muscular.

"It's nice to meet you," said Devaka. "I'm Devaka, from the Romulan embassy."

"I've never met a Romulan before!" said Alan.

"Well, consider it done," said Devaka.

"You're thinking that you're not a good representation of Romulan culture," said Vimmine knowingly. "Don't worry. You're as much Romulan as Ilaix, even though you're different from him, personality-wise."

Devaka glared. "Vimmine," she said. "I'd appreciate it if you refrained from airing my thoughts for everyone to hear."

"Oh, sorry," said Vimmine, who did not seem sorry at all. "It's just habit at this point. Today's your one-month anniversary at the Romulan embassy. How's it been?"

Just then, a waitress came up to the table. "Hello, my name is Meli, and I'll be taking your order today," she said. "What'll it be?"

"Coffee, black," said Iba, the Ferengi woman.

"English breakfast tea, hot," said Alan.

"Hot chocolate," said Vimmine. "Extra whipped cream."

"Hot apple cider," said Devaka. It was her favorite Earth drink.

"Coming right up," said Meli, and whisked herself away.

"So," said Vimmine. "How's your first month at the embassy been?"

"Not bad," said Devaka honestly. "To be frank, sometimes a bit boring."

"Boring isn't bad," said Alan cheerfully. "You should have seen my first month here. Everyone kept telling me how illogical I am."

"You're still illogical," said Iba, grinning.

"Yes, but now they put up with it!" said Alan.

"This is my second year at the Ferengi embassy," said Iba. "Hasn't gotten any easier." She must have been referring to how Ferengi treat women, Devaka thought.

"How long have you been on Earth?" asked Vimmine.

"Thirteen years," said Devaka. "Ever since I was fourteen. My mother and I immigrated here together. I'm used to it here by now."

"Ah, yes," said Vimmine. "You immigrated here because-"

"Vimmine," Devaka interrupted her again. "Please don't."

Vimmine smiled. "Of course not," she said.

"I've been on Earth for five years," Vimmine said. "I moved here for the embassy job. I used to work at the human embassy on Betazed, but they offered me a position here, and I took it. Probably one of the best decisions of my life."

"I was born on Earth," said Iba. "I'm only half-Ferengi. My father came to Earth from Ferenginar to do business, met my mother, and decided to stay."

"I was born on Earth," said Alan.

"Forgive me for asking, but are you human?" asked Devaka.

"One-quarter Vulcan," said Alan proudly. "My grandfather was the Vulcan one. He's still alive. You might meet him someday, actually. He likes to visit the embassy."

"It's good to meet you all," said Devaka. "I've been kind of isolated so far. Maybe now that I've met you all I'll actually talk to people other than Ilaix and Xindais."

Just then, the waitress, Meli, came by with their drinks. Devaka embraced the warmth of her hot cider. It was almost October, and that started the perfect season for drinking cider, in her opinion.

"I haven't met anyone outside of the Romulan embassy until now," Devaka explained.

"Well, always feel free to drop by one of our embassies," said Alan "Don't worry about going to the Vulcan embassy. My boss, Sparryk, is pro-reunification."

"That can be a difficult stance to take," said Devaka.

"He doesn't mind," said Alan. "In fact, I'm sure he'd like to meet you. Just come on in to the embassy sometime, I'll be at the front desk."

"I'll try to," said Devaka with a smile.

The four of them drank together for a while longer. The sun was going down.

"I'll drop by the Romulan embassy to see you again," said Vimmine to Devaka as they left.

Devaka said, "I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I'd appreciate if you gave a comment to tell me what you think! Next chapter, back to the Cardassian embassy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a disturbance outside of the Cardassian embassy, one that makes the employees question their allegiances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had this chapter plotted out for a while now. I'm publishing it now because I want to get on with the story, nothing more. I'm not trying to capitalize on anything. I recognize that this might be a difficult time to read this chapter, and for that I apologize.

It was the end of Walt Jelenik's first week at the Cardassian embassy. He was just starting to get used to his job. He was getting used to how stuffy Ta'lin could be sometimes, and almost getting used to Chi Zessik's rudeness toward him. He was in his tiny office (he could swear it was actually meant to be a closet) when the secretary, a beautiful Cardassian woman named Kaldok Iyill, knocked on the door, and, without waiting for him to answer, entered.

"What is it?" Walt asked.

"What isn't it," said Iyill. "You should come see this."

Walt got out of his chair and followed Iyill down the hallway and into the lobby. As Walt entered the lobby, he saw Ta'lin and Zessik there, looking out the windows. Walt saw what they were looking at right away. Outside of the embassy, stretching from the steps to the street, was a crowd of protesters. Walt recognized people of all different species and races, all holding signs, doing chants, and shouting loudly. They were shouting in several different languages, but Walt recognized Federation Standard.

"Cardassian bastards! You'll pay for this!" people were shouting.

"Oh my," said Iyill. "They've gotten even more people than when I last checked."

"What's going on?" Walt asked. "What happened?"

"Apparently there is news from Bajor," said Ta'lin. "The Cardassian military has killed several members of the Bajoran underground."

Walt saw many Bajorans among the protesters, but not all of the protesters were Bajoran. "It seems like a lot of people sympathize with them."

"We've got to do something," Zessik urged. "What if they try to loot the place? What if they're still there when it's time for us to leave work? What if someone gets hurt?"

"Someone's already gotten hurt, Zessik," said Ta'lin gravely. "The Bajoran underground."

"Don't tell me you're on their side!" Zessik spat.

"They have a point," said Ta'lin. "Cardassia did execute several important people. They are entitled to their right to protest."

"I can't believe you," said Zessik.

"I can," said Iyill.

"Be quiet, Iyill," said Zessik.

Just then, Walt felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around. It was Jaharit Mitka, looking out-of-breath.

"What is she doing here?" Zessik demanded to Ta'lin.

"I asked Laaya Avala to sent her here," said Ta'lin. "Laaya knows about the back entrance. This young woman is in danger if she remains at the Bajoran embassy, since she is half Cardassian."

"You're working with Laaya Avala behind our backs?" Zessik said.

"On the contrary," said Ta'lin, "not behind your backs at all. I believe I've just kept you informed. Yes, I'm working with Laaya. Ms. Jaharit here needs a safe place where she won't be harmed by the protesters for looking Cardassian."

"How are you doing?" Walt asked Jaharit quietly.

"Not bad," she said. "Laaya sent me here through the back entrance, where the protesters couldn't find me." She sighed. "If I weren't working -and if I didn't look so Cardassian- I would be out there protesting with them."

"Did you hear that, Khiar?" said Zessik incredulously. "She's a Bajoran sympathizer! We ought to just throw her to the crowd."

"We will do no such thing," said Ta'lin. "I am going to go out there and try to talk to the protesters."

"Are you insane?" asked Iyill. Despite the conviction of her words themselves, she was chewing bubble gum, and looking a bit bored.

"Someone has to," said Ta'lin. "And I believe I'm best suited to do it."

"I'm coming out with you," said Walt suddenly.

"Really, Mr. Zhelenik, that isn't necessary," said Ta'lin. "I can take care of yourself."

"Either I come out there with you or you don't come out at all," said Walt stubbornly. He wasn't about to let his new boss get hurt.

Something in Ta'lin's face softened. "Fine," he said. "Just be careful, Mr. Zhelenik. I wouldn't want you getting injured."

"You're both insane," said Iyill. She blew a bubble.

"I'm inclined to agree," said Zessik. "What are you going to tell them, anyway, how much you love Bajor?" She noticed Iyill. "Iyill, stop chewing that gum."

"Something like that," said Ta'lin levelly. "Mr. Zhelenik, please follow me." He wheeled himself to the doors.

"Walt!" said Jaharit. Walt looked back. "Please be careful." Her face was drawn and worried.

"Don't worry," said Walt. "I won't leave you with Zessik and Iyill too long. I know it could drive a woman mad."

"Oh, be quiet, human," said Zessik.

"Mr. Zhelenik!" Ta'lin was waiting by the doors. Walt came to stand beside him. "Brace yourself." Ta'lin opened the door. They were bombarded with sound, people screaming and chanting. His face set, Ta'lin wheeled himself out of the embassy, Walt right behind him.

"Please," he called out in Federation Standard, "listen to me.

The crowd quieted.

"Thank you," said Ta'lin. "Now, I know it may be difficult to listen to me, but I implore you." He took a breath. "I am as sorry for the loss of Bajoran life as you are. I do not condone the actions of the Cardassian military. Not every Cardassian-"

Suddenly, before Walt or Ta'lin could do anything, someone hurled a stone, or a brick, something heavy, at Ta'lin. It connected with his head at the temple, hard. Ta'lin slumped forward, unconscious.

Walt knew he had to act fast. He wheeled Ta'lin back inside the embassy. Another stone hit him in the leg.

Jaharit gasped when she saw them. Blood was running down Ta'lin scaled face, Cardassian red.

"I told you! They don't listen to reason!" said Zessik.

"Now is not the time," said Walt. "Iyill, call a medical team." The secretary rushed off. Walt wiped blood from Ta'lin's head.

"Is he going to be all right?" asked Jaharit.

"I don't know," said Walt. "He was just talking and then all of a sudden someone threw a stone at him." The stone was still sitting in Ta'lin's lap where it had fallen. Walt picked it up and moved it off him.

Iyill returned. "Medical team is on their way," said Iyill.

"Serves him right," said Zessik. "He was being an idiot. I heard his speech. He's a traitor to the Cardassian people, that's what he is."

"Don't you realize he might be only saying all those things to soothe the crowd?" Walt asked.

"Oh, he meant it," said Zessik. "I can tell. I've known him for years now. He's-"

Just then, Ta'lin woke up. "What happened?" he asked. He groaned and felt his head. Blood came away on his hand. "It appears I am injured."

"A medical team is on their way," said Iyill.

"Thank you, Iyill," said Ta'lin. "And thank you, Mr. Zhelenik. It appears I did need protection."

"It wasn't good enough, apparently," said Walt. "I'm sorry for letting you get hurt, sir."

"Nonsense, Mr. Zhelenik, it wasn't your fault," said Ta'lin.

Zessik returned to the room. Walt hadn't even realized she had left. "I've called the police on the protesters."

"What?" Ta'lin exclaimed. "Zessik, they are well within their rights to-"

"They threw a stone at your head!" said Zessik. "Never mind that you were doing a stupid, stupid thing-"

"He was just trying to calm them down!" said Walt.

"These people can't be reasoned with!" said Zessik. "If you don't understand that, you're even stupider than I thought, human."

"Stop!" said Ta'lin sharply. "The last thing I need is for you all to be arguing." They all fell silent. "That's better."

The medical team came in through the back entrance.

"Mr. Khiar, how do you feel?" one of them asked.

"Dizzy," said Ta'lin. "My head hurts."

"Pupils are dialated," said one of the med people. "Do you feel ill at all?"

"A bit," said Ta'lin.

"It seems as though you might have a concussion," said the man. "Let's take you to the hospital to get you checked out."

"But the embassy-" Ta'lin began.

"-will have to function without you for now," the man finished. "Come with us."

"Zessik, take care of things for the rest of today," said Ta'lin. "Iyill, resume your normal duties. Mr. Zhelenik, keep an eye on the protesters."

"No need," said Walt, pointing.

Outside, the police were cracking down on the protesters, shoving and pushing them away with their sticks and batons. They had riot shields. The protesters, some of them fighting back, were shoved away from the Cardassian embassy. Some were beginning to be put in handcuffs, struggling. Some ran away.

"A shame," said Ta'lin, and he really did sound regretful.

"Come now, Mr. Khiar," said one of the medical team. Ta'lin looked back at the scene outside and sighed, but he went along and wheeled himself to the back entrance.

"What now?" Jaharit asked. She had been keeping mostly quiet.

"Now," said Zessik, "I'm in charge. And you, Bajoran, will vacate this embassy."

"I'm half Cardassian!" said Jaharit defensively.

"And half Bajoran," said Zessik. "Now, get out."

"I'll see you later," Jaharit said quietly to Walt. She made her way down the hallway to the back entrance. Walt watched her go.

Soon, all the protesters were gone, either ran away or put in police transports. Zessik watched, satisfied.

Walt couldn't help but to agree with Ta'lin. They had their right to protest against the Cardassians. He felt as if it were unfair that they were being silenced by the police. They were just raising their voices about an important issue.

Walt clocked out less than an hour later. Walking out of the embassy, you couldn't tell that around an hour ago, it was swarmed with protesters.

He walked to the Bajoran embassy. He noticed the secretary was gone, and Laaya Avala greeted him instead.

"How is Ta'lin?" she asked. "I hear he was hit."

"He's most likely got a concussion," said Walt. "But I think he'll be okay."

"He's strong," said Laaya. "He's already been through a lot." She smiled. "Jaharit is in her office. She was too afraid to leave the embassy on her own."

"I don't blame her," said Walt. "Thanks, Laaya." He knew the way to Jaharit's office, memorized it already. He knocked on the door of the small room. Jaharit's voice said something in Bajoran.

"Jaharit, it's me, Walt," said Walt.

"Oh sorry, come in," she said in Federation Standard. "I thought you were Laaya." Walt opened the door. Jaharit was sitting at her desk, reading from a file. "How was the rest of your day?" she asked.

"Well, now I know that Zessik would make a horrible replacement for Mr. Khiar," said Walt. "All she cared about was getting revenge on the protesters."

The two of them left her office and went down the hallway to the lobby. "And did she?" asked Jaharit.

"She probably wouldn't tell me if she did," said Walt. "She doesn't trust humans."

"You are a very untrustworthy bunch," said Jaharit with a grin.

"Jaharit!" Walt said. "Don't tell me the two minutes you had alone with Zessik and Iyill corrupted you."

"Kidding, kidding," said Jaharit. "Surak's?"

"Sure," said Walt. "And it's the end of the week, maybe I'll treat myself to a beer."

Jaharit made a face. "I'll stick to tea, myself," she said.

When they entered Surak's, they were greeted by their usual waitress, Meli. Jaharit ordered her usual deka tea, and Walt ordered some kind of alien beer he'd always wanted to try.

"I wonder whose idea the protest was," sad Walt, taking a drink from his beer. "Wow, this is good," he interjected.

"Well," said Jaharit, "maybe I can be of some help. But only if you promise not to tell Zessik. Or Iyill, for that matter."

"I won't," said Walt.

"His name is Vroyat Okame," said Jaharit. "He's a Bajoran. He's the secretary at the Bajoran embasst. You've probably seen him before. Dark skin, green jewel in his earring." Walt nodded. "He runs a lot of pro-Bajoran protests, according to Laaya." She took a sip of tea. "He hates Cardassians. I saw him among the protesters this afternoon carrying a sign. Wouldn't surprise me if he's the one throwing stones."

"If Zessik found out, she'd have him fired," said Walt.

"Which is why you're not going to tell Zessik any of this," said Jaharit pointedly.

"Of course," said Walt. "Did he get arrested?"

"He wouldn't run away from a fight," said Jaharit. "So yeah. I'm assuming so."

"Well, he's out of police custody," said Walt in a low voice, "because he just entered the restaurant."

Jaharit turned her head around and found him with her eyes. She turned back. "Yes, that's him," she said quietly.

"He's heading this way," said Walt.

"Act natural," said Jaharit.

Vroyat Okame sidled up to their booth. "Jaharit," he said. His voice was deep. "I thought you'd still be hiding in your office."

"Vroyat," said Jaharit coolly. "I thought you'd be in jail by now."

"One of my supporters bailed us all," said Vroyat. He leaned against their booth. "The cops had nothing to charge us with, anyway."

"A man was hit in the head by a stone," said Jaharit.

"Are you telling me you don't think he deserved it?" said Vroyat. His voice was calm and casual, but his eyes were fiery.

"Just stating the facts," said Jaharit. "You know, if I weren't working, I would have protested with you."

"I was scheduled to work," said Vroyat. "I just didn't show up. You and I know the real reason. It's because you're a Cardassian."

"She's half Bajoran," Walt blurted out. "And it's not her fault her father was a Cardassian."

"And who are you?" Vroyat asked.

"My name is Walter Jelenik," said Walt, not bothering with his usual 'but-you-can-call-me-Walt' spiel. "Who are you?"

"Vroyat," said the man. "From Bajor." Walt noticed he didn't bother to give his first name. "I work at the Bajoran embassy. And you?"

"It doesn't matter where he's from," said Jaharit.

"No, Jaharit, it's okay." Walt smiled. "I'm interning at the Cardassian embassy."

Vroyat clapped his hands together. "Excellent! The two of you are perfect together! The Cardassian-Bajoran bastard child and the human Cardassian sympathizer!"

Walt and Jaharit both spoke at the same time.

"I'm not a bastard child-" Jaharit began.

"I'm not a Cardassian sympathizer!" Walt said indignantly.

"Call if whatever you like," said Vroyat. "Jelenik, what do you even see in Cardassians? Their oppressiveness? Their murdering ways? Or- are you actually attracted to them?" He didn't give Walt a chance to answer. "Never get into an argument with a Cardassian, Jelenik. That's a tip from me. They'll think you're coming on to them. Or do you want that? You do, don't you?"

"Leave him alone, Vroyat," said Jaharit sharply.

"No harm done," said Vroyat. He smiled. There was no warmth behind it. "Just a talk, man to man."

"Laaya won't like that you skipped work to protest," said Jaharit. "She told me that you and her have an agreement that you won't let your activism get in the way of your work."

"It was for a good cause," said Vroyat. "I don't care. What's she going to do, fire me?" He smiled again. Walt was beginning to dislike his smiles. "I'll leave you two. I'll see you on Monday, Jaharit."

Once he left, Walt let out a sigh of relief. "How can you stand him?" he asked.

"He's not a bad person," said Jaharit. "Just to Cardassians and those he sees as sympathizers. You should see how polite he is to other Bajorans."

"I bet he is," said Walt.

The two of them finished their drinks and left Surak's together. The streets were busy. They said their goodbyes.

On the way home, Walt thought about the day. He thought about Ta'lin in the hospital. He thought about what Vroyat had said. Where did his allegiances really lie? If his job called for it, would he stand with the Cardassian military? No. It wouldn't come to that. Would it?

He thought about the protestors in the streets, how convicted they were. He admired their conviction. And he couldn't exactly say he disagreed with them.

It had been a long, long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter was a bit more serious than the others. Next chapter will hopefully be lighter, when we meet some more characters.   
> I'd love if you gave a comment! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Klingons and a Ferengi go to the gym and get in a spot of trouble.

Today was a good day to work out. Iba Rothenstein was lifting weights at the same time and pace with K'shak and Shevahli, counting aloud the amount of times they lifted. She counted in German, but Shevahli and K'shak counted in Klingon.

"...twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five," Iba finished. They all set down their weights back where they had taken them from. "Good job, you two. Ready to use the machines?"

"I'm always ready," said Shevahli, flexing.

"Ah, stop showing off," said Iba with a grin.

They proceeded to the machines and each took up a position. Shevahli took up a machine for biceps, K'shak triceps, and Iba lower back. As they lifted, Shevahli played music from her favorite Klingon punk group loudly. They had the gym mostly to themselves, and the few people there didn't feel like dealing with two Klingons and a Ferengi.

Or at least, most of them didn't. A human man came up to them and tapped twice on the machine K'shak was using.

"Turn down the music, Klingon," said the man. "It's loud and annoying."

"I'll turn it down," said Shevahli. She went to do it.

"No, don't," said K'shak. He stood. "Do you have a problem?" he asked the man.

"Do you?" the man responded.

"Guys, calm down," said Iba. "It's just a misunderstanding."

"I thought Ferengi women weren't allowed to speak for themselves," said the man.

Oh, to hell with being nice, Iba thought. It's on. "Well, maybe I'm not the best representation of my culture," she said. "Do you have a problem with women speaking for themselves?"

"Iba, K'shak, it's fine, I'll turn down the music," said Shevahli.

"Don't," said K'shak and Iba at the same time.

"What do you have against aliens?" asked Iba.

"Seems as if you have something against humans," the man said. "Turn off the music. It sounds horrible."

"That's my favorite band!" Shevahli said indignantly.

"Why can't you aliens just be like us humans?" the man said. "You'd never have any trouble that way."

"Maybe because humans aren't the superior species in the galaxy," said K'shak.

"Are you saying-" the man began.

"It's not worth it," Iba decided. "Hate us if you want to. Shevahli, turn down the music."

Shevahli responded by turning the music up.

The man shoved K'shak. "Hey, asshole, I said to turn it down! Can't you understand Federation Standard?"

"Better than you can speak Klingon," said K'shak heatedly. "And you would be wise to keep your hands off me."

The man just shoved him again. "And what are you going to do about it? You'll just get put in jail and there'll be a headline in the news about a poor human being beat up by a violent Klingon."

"He's right," said Iba. "K'shak, back off."

"If I'm just another violent Klingon," said K'shak, "then you're just another annoying human."

"Are you trying to start something?" the man said.

"No," said K'shak, "I'm trying to end it." In the background, the Klingon vocalist yelled about death and destruction. The man shoved him again. "What are you going to do about it?" He punched K'shak in the chest. He grinned. "Huh?"

Suddenly, Iba pinned the man against the wall. "If you don't leave us alone, you'll regret it," she said. "And I doubt you'll want to tell your friends that you got beat up by a Ferengi."

"Fine," spat the man. He was out of breath. "Just let me go." Iba took a second, then let him go. He backed off. "You aliens are crazy," he said.

"I told you, leave us alone," said Iba. The man backed up and walked out the door.

"My music isn't annoying, is it?" Shevahli asked.

"No," said K'shak. "It's great."

The three of them finished working out and went to their respective locker rooms. As always, Shevahli changed behind a closed door. Iba supposed maybe she was insecure about her body. But from what Iba could tell, Shevahli had nothing to be insecure about. She was beautiful. At least, Iba thought so.

Iba changed into her casual clothes, putting her sweaty workout clothes in her bag. She waited for her friends outside the locker rooms. Shevahli eventually emerged, but K'shak, from the men's locker room, didn't. The two of them, Iba and Shevahli, waited for several minutes. Then K'shak emerged. He had a swollen black eye, and there was a scrape on his forehead.

"What happened?" Shevahli exclaimed.

"The man was waiting in the locker room for me," said K'shak.

"And you fought him?" asked Iba.

"No," said K'shak. "Worse. I let him hit me."

"Why?" Iba asked.

"You heard what he said," said K'shak as they walked away. "If I hit him, all that the police and the public would care about is that an alien hit a human. Another violent Klingon. I'd lose my job at the embassy, or worse, be deported to Qo'noS."

"Let's go get lunch," said Iba. "Wipe your forehead, there's blood."

They took up their usual spot at the Italian restaurant near to the gym. Despite their various cultural backgrounds -Iba from Earth and Ferenginar, K'shak and Shevahli from Qo'noS- they all liked Italian food. Shevahli liked to joke that spaghetti noodles reminded her of gagh.

"My honor is gone," said K'shak morosely. "I let myself lose a battle."

"Oh, who cares about honor?" said Iba.

"I do," said Shevahli and K'shak at the same time.

Iba sighed. "You're on Earth now," she said. "You don't need to worry about your honor being gone."

"I should have fought him back. Any respectable Klingon would," said K'shak.

"He'd be in the hospital," said Shevahli.

"I will take that as a compliment," said K'shak.

"Well, I might not be a Klingon, but I think that what you did back there was very admirable," said Iba. "You picked your battles, as the humans say. You avoided a fight you knew would damage the honor of your fellow Klingons. I think that's pretty damn honorable."

"Well, when you put it that way, it doesn't sound so bad," said K'shak.

They were served their meals. Spaghetti for Shevahli, lasagna for K'shak, and pepperoni deep dish pizza for Iba.

"How are things at the Klingon embassy?" asked Iba.

"Ask K'shak, he's my superior," said Shevahli with a grin. "I'm just an intern."

"I'm only your superior when we're at work," K'shak amended.

"The embassy is doing well," said Shevahli. "K'adava has put me in charge of arrangements for this year's Klingon-American Thanksgiving dinner."

"Where all the dishes will be wriggling," said K'shak. They all laughed. "You're invited, of course, Iba. You visit our embassy so much you're practically an honorary Klingon."

"When is it?" asked Iba. "If it's the actual day of Thanksgiving, I can't come. I'm flying to Germany to visit my parents since we have the day off work."

"It's the Tuesday before," said Shevahli.

"Then I'd love to come," said Iba.

"How's the Ferengi embassy?" asked K'shak.

"Oh, the usual. Zraka is being a pain in the ass," said Iba. "But I can handle him. Speaking of things I can handle, I was lifting a heavy box the other day and he told me that women shouldn't be able to lift such things because it's 'unnatural'."

"And what did you say?" asked Shevahli, eating a forkful of noodles.

"I said that it would sure be unnatural if I dropped the box on his foot," said Iba. They chuckled.

"I don't understand how you can put up with him," said Shevahli.

"Of course you don't understand," said Iba. "Klingons value strong women. Ferengi silence them."

"That sounded like a quote from your next speech," said K'shak.

"Oh, that reminds me. The next meeting of the FFFE is next Wednesday at six o'clock in the basement of the Ferengi embassy," said Iba. "Will the two of you be there?"

"I don't see how we can do much good, Iba," said Shevahli. "We're Klingons. Like you said, we don't have a problem with women." She paused. "Actually, stand by. I think K'shak has a problem with women. What is it this time, the third girl who's dumped you?"

"Oh, very funny," said K'shak. "Yes, Iba, I'll come to the damn meeting. Just don't do anything too crazy."

The three of them finished eating lunch. They walked back to the transport together.

"You know, we sound like one of those human jokes," said Iba. "You know. 'Two Klingons and a Ferengi walk into an Italian restaurant'. I just don't know what the punchline is."

"We may not know the punching line, but we know the punching bag," said Iba. "It's K'shak."

"Stop teasing him, he was being honorable," said Iba, but she was grinning. "Shevahli, that was a terrible pun. Sorry, K'shak."

"I can take it," said K'shak.

Iba went back to her flat. It was messier than she'd like, but that was her flatmate's problem, not hers. Her flatmate, a pretty Earth girl named Sybil, was in the kitchen finishing her own lunch.

"How was working out?" Sybil asked her.

Iba sighed. She thought of the man who'd hit K'shak, K'shak's honor, the Klingon-American Thanksgiving Dinner, the meeting of the FFFE. "Just another Saturday," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love if you gave a comment about what you think of the story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt Jelenik finds himself in a tricky situation with a co-worker.

It had been five days since the protest outside of the Cardassian embassy. Ta'lin Khiar was still in the hospital, or resting at his home, to Walt's knowledge. Chi Zessik was in charge of the embassy during his absence. She was ruthless, cold, and controlling. A perfect Cardassian. Walt longed for Ta'lin's return. Zessik treated him like trash. She didn't trust him with anything. So, when Walt was interrupted by a knock on his office door, and when the door opened to reveal Ta'lin, he was flooded with relief.

"You're back!" he said, delighted.

"And it's not just because I've escaped from the hospital, either," said Ta'lin with a small smile. "How have things been?"

"Zessik won't let me do hardly anything," Walt said. "Says she doesn't trust a human to do the work, even if I can speak Kardasi."

Ta'lin sighed. "Yes, she is like that toward humans," he said.

"How do you feel?" asked Walt.

"Rather tired of that question, to be frank," said Ta'lin. "It seems that's all people can ask of me lately."

"Well, you were hit awfully hard," said Walt. "I saw it happen, after all. I just wish I could have stopped it happening."

"Oh, nothing to concern yourself with, Mr. Zhelenik," said Ta'lin. Once again, Walt didn't have it in himself to tell Ta'lin that it was Jelenik, pronounced Yelenik. "What has Zessik done about the protesters?"

"She's trying to track them down and get them charged," said Walt.

"Of course she is," said Ta'lin. "Well, for my part, I could have done without the concussion, but I respect those peoples' right to protest. I've been doing some reading up on politics during the time I've been laid up. There is much unrest in Bajor."

"Jaharit's told me," said Walt. "Rumor says there'll be a revenge attack on the Cardassian military."

"Likely so," said Ta'lin. "But I won't trouble you any longer. Please, finish your lunch. I'll expect you in the conference room in an hour for a meeting."

"I'll be there," Walt promised.

Ta'lin left. Walt had hardly eaten three more bites of his sandwich when there was another knock on the door.

"Come in," Walt said, swallowing.

In came Kaldok Iyill, the secretary. She was wearing a rather tight-fitting dress that was as short as she could get by with Ta'lin's regulations, that seemed to be in a more Cardassian than human style. Her black hair was partially braided into a crown, with the rest long and flowing. She wore a necklace of amber around her throat. Her first name, Kaldok, meant "amber" in Kardasi.

"Hello," she said. "How're you doing today, Walt?"

Walt was instantly on edge. Iyill never asked him how he was doing. "Fine," he said. "Did you hear that Mr. Khiar is back?"

"Yes, he stopped by the front desk," said Iyill.

"Speaking of the front desk," said Walt, "isn't that where you're supposed to be?"

"I'm on break," said Iyill. She sat on the edge of Walt's desk. "Aren't you going to ask me how I'm doing?"

Walt was suspicious, but he bit. "Okay. How're you doing?"

Iyill sighed. "Not good. My boyfriend just broke up with me."

"Oh," said Walt. "I didn't even know you had a boyfriend."

"Well, I did," said Iyill. "Not anymore."

"That must be difficult," said Walt. "I know it was hard on me when my ex-wife broke up with me."

"You have an ex-wife?" asked Iyill.

"Yes," said Walt. "So I know what you're going through must be hard. If you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you," said Iyill. "It's been so hard on me. It's just, I feel so alone." She stood and went behind Walt's desk, rather close to him. "I wonder who will hold me now. Who will touch me now."

Walt was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Maybe some time alone will do you good," he suggested.

"Maybe you can help me," said Iyill. Before Walt knew what was happening, she bent down and began to kiss him. The kiss was passionate and hot. Walt didn't know what to do. He just let it happen.

They broke apart. "If you want, I'll call you later," said Iyill. "We can talk about... things."

"Okay," said Walt. He felt almost out-of-breath. It had been awhile since someone had kissed him.

Iyill smoothed her dress. "I do like human men," she said. "Let me know tomorrow what your decision is."

"Decision-?" Walt began, but she was already gone.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. This'll be one to tell Jaharit about, he thought.

Mitka was astonished as Walt told her about the day he had had. "What?" she exclaimed. "She kissed you? Walt, that's so inappropriate!"

"I know," said Walt miserably. To Mitka, he looked very tired. "What do I do?"

"You've got to report it to Mr. Khiar," said Mitka. "That's what I would do, anyway." Granted, she had never been in that situation.

"Yes, but I don't want to get her in trouble," said Walt. "She probably had good intentions."

"Trust me, her intentions were far from good," said Mitka.

"And that's not all," said Walt. "She told me she'll ask me tomorrow if I've made my 'decision'. Now, what the hell does that even mean?"

"I think she wants to be in a relationship with you," said Mitka knowingly. "Maybe she just doesn't want to say it in so many words, as you humans say."

"Oh God, that's got to be it," said Walt, groaning. "Can you imagine me, me, in a relationship with Kaldok Iyill?"

"I wouldn't like to," said Mitka, sipping her tea. "What are you going to say?"

"No, of course," said Walt. "But I don't know how to say it."

"Okay. I'll be Iyill, you be yourself," said Mitka, was was beginning to enjoy herself. "All right." She composed herself and ran her fingers through her long, black hair. "Walt, have you thought any more about my... proposal?"

"Now, Jaharit, that makes it sound like she's going to marry me," Walt complained.

"Jaharit? No Jaharit here," said Mitka. "I am Kaldok Iyill, a proud Cardassian woman."

Walt sighed. "Okay, I'll play along." He cleared his throat. "So, Iyill." He paused. "Ugh, I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing at all," said Mitka, fighting to urge to giggle.

"I'm rejecting your proposal," said Walt. "I don't want to be in a relationship with you, Iyill. I'm sorry, but no."

"What do you mean, no?" Mitka demanded. "No one says no to me!"

"You're really in character," Walt remarked. Mitka gave a warning look. "Sorry, sorry. Iyill, we just wouldn't work out. You're a Cardassian, and I'm a human."

"Yes, but I like human men," said Mitka. "Apparently."

"Well, I hope you like being rejected, because that's what I'm doing to you right now," said Walt.

"Are you really sure?" said Mitka. "I mean, look at me."

Both Walt and Mitka couldn't hold it back any longer. They lapsed into laughter. Mitka liked Walt's laugh. It was from the heart, holding nothing back.

"So, how did I do?" asked Walt.

"You resisted Iyill's temptations well," said Mitka. "Good job. I think you've passed the test."

That night, Walt lay alone in bed and thought. He thought about many things. He thought about his ex-wife, Linda, and how long it had been since the two of them talked. He thought about how long it had been since he had held someone, since someone held him. He thought about Iyill and the dress she was wearing, and when he slept, he dreamed he was being smothered.

The next day when Walt went back to work, he was dead tired. He slogged through meetings, note-takings, and filings. By the time his lunch break rolled around, he was practically asleep on his desk. He hadn't even bothered to get himself a sandwich out of the communal replicator like he usually did. He was bent over his desk, head in his arms, trying to get a bit of sleep, when someone knocked.

Walt straightened himself and pinched his wrist to wake himself up. "Come in," he said.

To his dread, it was Iyill. Today's dress was a deep purple hue, and she had pigmented her chufa and kinat'hU with more blue pigment than usual. "Hi," she said. "Am I bothering you?"

"No, not at all," Walt reassured her. "How're you today?"

"I'm fine," said Iyill. "You look tired. "Didn't sleep well?"

"I'll say," said Walt.

"Have you thought about my proposal?" Iyill asked.

Jaharit was right, she used the word 'proposal', Walt thought. "I have," he said.

"And?" Iyill asked, sitting delicately on the edge of Walt's desk. Walt's mind was whirling. He thought about Linda. He thought about his conversation with Jaharit. And for some reason, he thought about Ta'lin.

"Yes," he blurted out. "I'll accept your proposal."

Iyill smiled widely. "Good," she said. "You won't regret it." She crossed behind Walt's desk. "Trust me, it'll be... mutually beneficial."

"Good," Walt breathed, and suddenly they were kissing. This time, Walt kissed back. Kissing a Cardassian tasted almost differently than kissing a human. Walt didn't really mind.

"I'll call you tonight," said Iyill. "I'll let you get back to work." She squeezed Walt's hand and left the room.

Jaharit is going to kill me, Walt thought.

Before he got off work and Jaharit could kill him, Walt got another knock on his door. He had just gotten out of a meeting with Ta'lin and the others. To his surprise, it was Zessik, who had just talked with in the meeting.

"What can I do for you, Zessik?" Walt asked, spinning around in his chair, thinking of Jaharit shouting at him.

"Let me be blunt," said Zessik, folding her arms. She looked the very picture of the stern Cardassian woman. "I know you just got into a relationship with Iyill, and-"

"I know, I know," Walt groaned. "Are you going to give me the shovel talk?"

"The what talk?" Zessik asked.

"You know. 'If you harm but a hair on Iyill's head, I will personally bury you alive and screaming'. That sort of thing," said Walt. "As a friend, you're going to tell me to treat her well or else."

"Well, I am her friend, but no," said Zessik. "The opposite, actually. Let me 'lay it down straight', as you humans say. Iyill is a, what do you call it... a man-eater. She goes through human men as often as she changes clothes. She chews them up and spits them out. She's a menace. She's no good for you. I wanted to let you know what you're getting into. I've seen it all before."

"Wow, some friend you are," remarked Walt, but he was internally panicking. "Should I tell Iyill you said that?"

"Oh, she knows how I feel," said Zessik. "Well, I warned you. Don't come crying to me when she hurts you."

"By the way, how did you know we're in a relationship?" Walt asked.

"Oh, she looked particularly smug this afternoon," said Zessik. "That, and she's been telling everyone."

"What?" Walt exclaimed. "Even Mr. Khiar?!"

"Step one of the Kaldok Iyill maneuver," said Zessik wisely. "Put the victim in a compromising position."

"Oh, stop it," said Walt. "I'm sure she's not that bad."

"You'll see," said Zessik. "Bye, Walt. Can't wait to tell you, 'I told you so'."

Walt slumped over his desk when she left, miserable. "Oh God, what have I done?"

"What have you done?" Jaharit exclaimed as they sat together at their usual booth at Surak's. "We went through this, Walt! You were supposed to say no! What happened to telling her to shove off?"

"I know, I know," Walt said.

"Were you ensnared by her feminine wiles?" said Jaharit knowingly.

"Her what? No, I was just... oh, I don't know," said Walt.

"It's okay, you can tell me," said Jaharit. She smiled. "Remember? We agreed to tell each other the truth."

"It's nothing," said Walt. "I guess I just have to deal with the consequences now. And there's what Zessik said..."

"What did Zessik say? I wouldn't trust anything she has to tell you," said Jaharit.

"She told me that the relationship was a bad idea," said Walt.

"Okay, never mind, I trust her now," said Jaharit.

"She told me, Iyill fucks with people," said Walt.

"See! Yet another reason you've made a horrible mistake!"

"I get it," said Walt. "I'll try to break things off before it gets serious."

"Good," said Jaharit, sipping her deka tea. "Because the version of you that's in a committed relationship with Kaldok Iyill? I don't really like that version of you."

"Me neither," said Walt wistfully. "Me neither."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Wonder how Walt's relationship with Iyill will go? Keep reading! :D I'd love if you gave a comment to tell me what you think of the story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big decision regarding the Cardassian occupation of Bajor is made. On other news, the embassy book club meets, and Jaharit Mitka worries that her and Walt will grow apart because of his relationship with Iyill.

"So, has everyone finished Lord of the Flies?" asked Alan Sommer, leaning forward in his seat.

"It was... interesting," said Ta'lin Khiar. He was dressed for the day in a nicely pressed shirt and a warm cardigan that made Laaya Avala want to make a pun about Cardassians and cardigans. "It certainly shows the savage nature of humanity."

"I don't think the author is trying to say that all of humanity is like that," said Alan.

"Oh, no?" said Laaya Avala. "I think that's exactly what the author is trying to say." She fiddled with her data pad that she was viewing the novel on. Book club was usually so relaxing for her, but with the political happenings on Bajor, nothing could ease her mind. It wasn't even 0800 hours and it had already been a long, long day. "Xindais, what do you think?"

The young Romulan tapped his fingers against the side of his data pad before answering. "I think all humanity is capable of such violence," he said. "It's here- under your skin." Sometimes he said cryptic things like that. Laaya learned that it was something you had to get used to.

"I suppose Romulans like you aren't capable of that, then," said Alan, sounding more than a bit injured. Alan, the young 1/4 Vulcan secretary at the Vulcan embassy, had a tendency to take things personally, although, Laaya supposed, in this case he was probably justified. To be honest, sometimes Laaya got distracted at Alan's English accent.

"Oh, no, we are," Xindais assured Alan. "We just don't write novels showcasing it."

"The whole book felt rather immature," said Ta'lin, being the oldest in the room.

"That's how it was supposed to be," said Alan. "At least, I think so. You know, because all the characters are schoolboys."

"There's a Cardassian novel that reminds me of this," said Ta'lin. "Instead of being on an island, it turns out the children are all in a government-run simulation, a psychological test on the effects of isolation and lack of government. The children all end up killing each other. They die for the good of the state."

"Naturally," said Laaya. She couldn't help but smile. She knew Ta'lin cared little more for the Cardassian government than she did. That was one of the reasons the book club held their meetings here, in the basement of the Bajoran embassy, rather at the embassy Ta'lin ran.

"Well, I liked it," said Xindais. "The main character reminds me of myself."

"You're more like the kid with the glasses," said Alan.

"Now, now, no insulting here," said Ta'lin in a rather fatherly manner. Laaya knew that if she ever told Ta'lin he sounded fatherly, he wouldn't speak to her for a week.

"I don't think it's an insult," said Laaya. "Piggy was my favorite character. I thought he was the smartest of them all."

"In two weeks, we'll meet here again," said Ta'lin. "I believe it's Xindais's turn to pick a book."

"I've sent you all the file of a novel called, simply, Glory. It's the story of a man who builds Romulan warbirds who gets swept away on a grand adventure all throughout the Alpha Quadrant. But I won't spoil it for you," said Xindais.

Everyone began to leave, standing up, or in Ta'lin's case, beginning to wheel himself out, but then Laaya said, "Wait a minute." They all stopped. "I just wanted to say, I'm really grateful to you all for meeting here. It means a lot to me, especially in a time like now."

"I can't imagine the stress you're under," said Ta'lin, his face kind. For a Cardassian, anyway. "I think I can speak for us all when I say if you need to talk about it, anytime, please come to one of us. We'll listen."

Laaya smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Now, I had better get to work. Goodness knows there's a lot of it to be done."

Upstairs, Jaharit Mitka was waiting for her. "How was book club, Laaya?" she asked.

"Oh, it was fine," she said. She held up her data pad. "Next, I'll be reading about Romulan warbirds."

"Exciting stuff," said Jaharit, walking with her to her office.

'Any news?" asked Laaya.

"I wish," said Jaharit. "It's so anxious, just waiting for something to happen. Last I heard, Cardassian officials were convening today about Bajor. We'll see what they have to say once the meeting is done."

Laaya sighed. "I just wish I knew," she said. "Their decision could impact Bajoran history for hundreds of years, and we just have to wait and see."

"It's frustrating," Jaharit said. They had made it to Laaya's office. "Well, it you need me, I'll be in my office, stress-eating and checking the news."

"Very relatable," said Laaya. "See you around, Jaharit."

She shut the door to her office and sat down at her desk. She heaved a sigh. This was such an important day for Bajor, and all she could do was sit around and go about business as usual! 'Frustrating' didn't even begin to cover it. She re-read messages, re-went through files, trying to distract herself. Of course, none of it worked.

During lunch break, Laaya and Jaharit Mitka ate together as usual. They sat in the break room, eating replicated Bajoran food of a dubious quality, not speaking. Mitka could hardly swallow her food. She was so stressed about the Cardassian occupation, the Bajoran freedom fighters and, and-

"Do you know the employees at the Cardassian embassy well?" Mitka couldn't help but blurt out. "Other than Mr. Khiar, I mean."

"I know that Iyill and Zessik both dislike me very much," said Laaya, picking at her food. "But they're like that to all Bajorans. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's about Walt," said Mitka. She tried to swallow a bite of food. "He's just gotten into a relationship with Kaldok Iyill."

Laaya arched an eyebrow. "Really?" she said. Mitka could tell she was glad to have something to talk about rather than the occupation. "They don't seem very compatible. Besides, last I heard, Iyill was in a relationship. That's what Ta'lin said, anyway."

"I hope you and Mr. Khiar don't gossip about me like you do about his employees," said Mitka with a grin.

"Only to say good things, I assure you," said Laaya. "So, you're worried about Walt?" Mitka nodded. "I don't know, Jaharit. He's a grown man; he can take care of himself."

"I'm worried that's not the case," said Mitka. "He usually messages me good morning, but he didn't today. I mean, I know he's only been in a relationship with Iyill for a day, but I'm worried she's turning him against me. I was just getting used to finally having a friend. I just- I don't know, I don't want to lose him so soon."

"Well, don't worry," said Laaya. "Like you said, it's only been a day. And if it makes you feel any better, I've heard that most of Iyill's relationships end very quickly. Don't worry, this won't last forever."

"I guess so," said Mitka.

When she got back to her office, she got a chance to do a bit of busy work. If all went well, a vedek was supposed to come visit the embassy in the next month, and it was her job as Laaya's assistant to prepare. She was just organizing her files on the would-be visit for what felt like the hundredth time when someone opened her door without knocking. It was Vroyat Okame, the secretary. He was a tall, brown-skinned Bajoran man with a prosthetic replacing his right leg who sported a near-constant look of suspicion, especially directed at Mitka.

"What do you want?" Mitka asked. "I'm just getting prepared for Vedek Bareil's visit. Can I help you?"

"Oh, I just came to say hello," said Vroyat, sitting in the chair across from Mitka's desk. "How are you doing? It must be stressful, knowing your people are about to pull out from Bajor."

"First of all," said Mitka, "the Cardassians aren't 'my people'. Second, we don't know if they're going to withdraw from Bajor or not. It's just speculation at this point."

"Don't you want them to withdraw?" Vroyat asked. "After all, you claimed to live most of your life under the occupation. Don't you want to see it end?"

"First of all," said Mitka, who was getting irritated at this point, "I didn't 'claim' to have lived under the occupation. I did. I lived in the Dahkur Province until recently, when my mother and I moved here, to Earth. Secondly, of course I want the occupation to be over! Doesn't everyone?"

"Not Cardassians like you," said Vroyat icily.

"For the last time, I'm half Bajoran," said Mitka. "It's not my fault for being part Cardassian, it's just the way things ended up being."

"If I were your mother and a Cardassian got me pregnant," said Vroyat, "I would have aborted you at any cost."

"Thanks for that," said Mitka calmly, but her blood was boiling. She hated when people insulted her mother.

"Why didn't she?" Vroyat asked.

"It's none of your business," said Mitka automatically.

"To hell with 'none of my business'," said Vroyat.

"If you must know," said Mitka, "my mother was a Cardassian sympathizer. She didn't have me aborted because she got pregnant with her consent."

"A sympathizer," said Vroyat. "Who would have guessed? And now?"

"Now," said Mitka, "now that my father's dead, she's realized the error of her ways."

"Natural causes?" said Vroyat.

"Excuse me?" Mitka said.

"Did he die of natural causes, your Cardassian father?" asked Vroyat.

"For your information, no," Mitka told him. "He was murdered by the Bajoran underground."

"A shame," said Vroyat. "What year? Maybe I was back on Bajor in the resistance movement back then. Maybe I was the one who did the job."

"Stop trying to provoke me," said Mitka. She stood. With Vroyat sitting, this was the one time she would ever be taller than him. "I know my family's history is less than immaculate, but I'm more than the sum of my parents' worth. I do everything I can. I support Bajoran freedom. I refuse to even speak Kardasi. I follow the Prophets. But that's not enough for you, it is? It'll never be enough."

"No," said Vroyat, standing, looming over her once more, "it won't be."

"Well, thank you for at least being honest," said Mitka sarcastically.

"By the way," Vroyat said, "Laaya says we'll have the news by the time work is over. She's invited you to view it with all of us in the conference room at 1715 hours. I hear her spoonie friend, Ta'lin Khiar, will be there too, so you won't be the only cardie in the room."

"I'll be there," said Mitka, ignoring his attempts to get a rise out of her. "Now, unless you have any further insults for me, please leave my office."

Vroyat smirked. "I'm saving the good ones for later," he said. "See you at 1715, Jaharit."

The rest of Mitka's day was all anxiety. She had always had a bad habit of chewing on her fingernails, and the habit was making a comeback today. She tried to busy herself by organizing her desk, but every time she finished it, it was never exactly right. And she kept looking at the framed picture of her Bajoran mother that sat on her desk. Her mother was smiling into the imager as if there was no occupation going on at all. It made Mitka's stomach feel funny whenever she saw it, so she turned it over so her mother's image was against the desk.

She braided and unbraided her hair until it became a weird texture in her hands, and poked around in her files for anything, anything, that might hint as to what the decision would be on the Cardassian occupation. She found nothing.

At 1710 hours, she went into the conference room. She found, to her surprise, not just Vroyat, Laaya, and Mr. Khiar, but also Walt Jelenik, all sitting around the table.

"I hope I'm not late," said Mitka. She made brief eye contact with Walt, who looked away in discomfort, probably remembering that he hadn't said good morning to her today as he usually did.

"No, we're all just early," said Laaya in her best attempt at being cheerful. "Come sit down."

Mitka sat between Walt and Laaya, careful not to sit beside Vroyat. "How was your day?" she asked Walt.

"Fine," he said. Something told Mitka it wasn't. "Just... chaotic."

"I've got the message," Laaya announced. "It's pre-recorded." There was a viewing screen on the table where everyone could see. "I'll transfer it here from my data pad." Mitka could see that her hands were shaking as she pressed buttons on her data pad. She felt a sudden rush of sympathy for Laaya.

The message transferred to the viewing screen. Everyone leaned in, hardly daring to breathe as it loaded.

A Cardassian man who appeared to be a Gul appeared on the screen. He had enviable neck ridges and eyes that Mitka didn't trust. "This is Gul Dukat, prefect of Bajor," he said. "I regret to announce to the Bajoran people..."

Mitka was holding her breath, her hands tightly gripped on the table. Beside her, Laaya was biting her lip so hard it bled.

"I regret to announce to the Bajoran people that Cardassia has made the decision to withdraw from Bajor."

Laaya put her head in her hands. Vroyat was grinning so hard his face must hurt.

"The withdrawal is taking place immediately," said Gul Dukat. "I regret to leave Bajor under the control of anyone other than myself, but the decision has been made. And suffice it to say, I am sure that the Bajoran people, now sadly bereft of my kindness toward them and my nature of..."

No one was listening anymore. Laaya had begun to cry, loudly, unembarrassed. Mitka hugged her, not caring how inappropriate it was to hug your boss.

"I knew it!" Vroyat said triumphantly. "Cardassian cowards! They couldn't stand against our people any longer!"

"I am pleased for Bajor," said Ta'lin Khiar, although Mitka could not exactly tell if he was actually pleased because Mr. Khiar was not the best at expressing his emotions.

"I bet you are," said Vroyat, pointing an accusing finger at Mr. Khiar. "You don't want to admit it- admit it, you've LOST."

"On the contrary, I willingly admit it," said Mr. Khiar, unabashed.

Gul Dukat had vanished from the screen by now. Mitka was glad. He gave her the creeps.

"There's no need to fight," said Laaya sternly, although there were still tears in her eyes. "It's over. Bajor is free."

'Well," said Walt, "I suppose this means a lot of changes are about to happen."

"Yes," said Mitka, "and we better get ready for all of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a really important chapter, and it also shows where this fic is during the timelines of The Next Generation and Deep Space Nine. We also got a gratuitous Gul Dukat mention because I just couldn't resist.  
> I'd love if you let me know what you thought of the chapter! Please leave a comment below. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt invites Iyill to his flat and the two of them have dinner. We also discover that Zessik is up to something.

By the end of the week, Walt Jelenik was completely exhausted. The Cardassian embassy was a hotbed of controversy now that the Cardassian occupation of Bajor had ended. The previous night, the Bajoran embassy had held an enormous party to celebrate the occasion. According to Ta'lin, Laaya Avala always threw the best parties. This time, of course, no Cardassians were invited. Walt understood. He was glad, to be honest, that the occupation was over. It was the beginning of a new era for Bajor, and he couldn't wait to see it.

However, something he could have done without was the Cardassian embassy being vandalized. Spray-painted on the walls outside was everything from "We won" to "Cardies can get fucked". They were still in the process of getting it covered up. Chi Zessik was seething and probably would be planning revenge on the Bajoran embassy if Ta'lin hadn't dissuaded her. Kaldok Iyill just thought the whole matter was stupid.

"Another reason why you should break up with her!" Jaharit said as Walt told her about his day over tea at Surak's. "You don't even agree on what's best for Bajor! Why should you agree to date her?"

Walt sighed. "I'll try to end it tonight," he said.

"Ooh, tonight?" Jaharit said, sipping her tea. "You've got plans?"

"She's coming over to my flat," said Walt.

"You're letting her? You invited her?" Jaharit said.

"She kind of invited herself," Walt admitted.

"You've got to take control in this relationship," decided Jaharit. "Or, better yet, just end the relationship altogether."

"Every time I see her I try," Walt said. "But she's so persuasive! She never lets me get in a word. She's good at distraction."

"Feminine wiles," said Jaharit knowingly,

"You really like that phrase."

"Yeah, when I was learning Federation Standard, I thought it sounded cool," said Jaharit with a grin.

"How was the party last night?" Walt asked her.

"Oh, it was great," she said. "I don't drink, so the alcohol didn't matter to me, but according to Vroyat, Laaya got the good stuff. The food was great. And Laaya owns so many recordings of Bajorans songs!"

"Were you a part of the whole vandalizing thing?" asked Walt.

"Nope," said Mitka. "They probably wouldn't have included me in it even if I wanted to, actually. Half the party was Laaya telling everyone that I'm not just a Cardassian. I got mistakenly yelled at a few times."

"I bet Vroyat did the spray painting," said Walt.

"Yeah, probably," admitted Jaharit. "But don't tell Iyill or Zessik. I don't want him to get in trouble."

Walt nodded. "I won't. Anyway, I'm sure Ta'lin knows."

"Well, I'd better be going," said Jaharit. "I told Laaya I'd work late tonight as long as I could have this time off to talk to you."

Walt smiled. "That's nice of you." He stood. "I'd better be going, too. Have to clean up my flat for Iyill." He made a face. "Do you think if I were messy enough, she'd break up with me? No, don't answer that. I should go." He put on a light jacket. "See you on Monday, Jaharit."

"Mitka," said Jaharit with a smile.

"What?" Walt said.

"It's my first name," said Jaharit. "I'm not as picky about people using it as other Bajorans, but I still wanted to wait a few weeks before letting you call me it. Mitka. You can call me Mitka."

"I will," said Walt.

The two of them left Surak's together and parted ways to walk to their transports.

"See you, Walt!" said Mitka.

"See you, Mitka," said Walt. For some reason, saying her first name made him feel sad.

Tidying up his flat was fortunately not as difficult as he thought it would be. He did his laundry, made the bed, and cleared his belongings off the floor. He changed from his work clothes into something less business-like. By the time Iyill arrived, both he and his flat looked pretty damn clean. He sat by the door, anxiously waiting. When the buzz came from his door, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He smoothed his clothes, straightened the part in his somewhat unruly brown hair, and opened the door.

Kaldok Iyill looked beautiful. She had pigmented his chufa and kinat'hU in dark blue as usual, and was wearing a bit of makeup on her face, including dark bluish lipstick. She was wearing a dark red dress the color of human blood and her necklace made of amber.

"It's good to see you," she said. "You know, I think this is the first time I've seen you outside of work."

"Yeah, it is," said Walt. "Please, come in." Iyill stepped in and Walt shut the door behind her. He suddenly felt very trapped.

Walt guided her to the kitchen area of his flat. "I know it's not much," he said, "but it's enough for me. I don't usually have people over."

"Your apartment looks about the same as mine does," Iyill said. "Except cleaner." They shared a laugh. Walt pulled out a chair for her at the table, and she sat.

"So, what would you like to drink?" Walt asked. "My replicator can make a few different kinds of milks and juices, but I do happen to have a bottle of white wine."

"I'd love the wine," said Iyill. "It's been a long day."

"It sure has," said Walt. He retrieved the bottle and uncorked it with one of his many kitchen gadgets. He sometimes felt like his kitchen things were the only things Linda didn't take in the divorce. He poured the wine into two classes, a slightly less conservative amount that he would pour if he were on his own.

"What do you have planned for dinner?" asked Iyill.

"I hope you don't mind something not Cardassian," said Walt. Iyill raised her eyebrow ridges. "Hear me out- it'll be good, I promise. Czech goulash with potato dumplings. I made the replicator pattern myself modeled after my father's recipe."

He rubbed his hands together. Even though he didn't particularly like Iyill, he always liked sharing food. Maybe I should invite Jaharit -no, Mitka- over sometime and cook for her, he thought.

"Two plates of goulash with potato dumplings, please," he told the replicator.

Iyill laughed. "Do you always tell the computer 'please'?"

Walt, a bit embarrassed, said, "Yeah. It feels more polite that way." He brought the plates over to the table and set one in front of himself and one in front of Iyill.

"Smells good," she said, although a bit doubtfully.

"Doubrou chut'," said Walt. When she looked at him questioningly, he said, "It's something you say in Czech before you start to eat."

"Ah," said Iyill. "Dobrou chut'."

They both dug in. Walt watched Iyill's face as she ate. She looked skeptical at first, but eventually, her expression softened. "It's good!" she said, surprised.

"I told you so," said Walt. He sipped his wine. "Old family recipe."

"My family never cooked," said Iyill. "Just used the replicators."

"The people in my family love cooking," said Walt. "It's what brings us together."

Iyill sighed. "I don't even think food as good as this would bring mine together."

Walt was having conflicting feelings. On one hand, there was Zessik's warning about getting involved with Iyill, and Mitka's caution. But for once, Iyill wasn't being sarcastic, disinterested, seductive, or cynical.

"Why not?" Walt asked.

Iyill took another gite of goulash and swallowed before saying. "My parents were never close. I was never close with my siblings either. I have two sisters. I'm the youngest. My mother doesn't work, and my father is a Gul."

"Really!" said Walt. He hadn't known that.

"Most of the time, he's on a starship," said Iyill. "I don't talk with him much. I suppose we're due for a conversation now that Cardassia has made this horrible mistake of withdrawing from Bajor."

There was the normal Iyill back. Walt supposed she would return sooner or later. "I don't think it was such a horrible mistake. I mean, think of it this way. Cardassia has been using a lot of resources to occupy Bajor. Now these resources can go back to Cardassia."

"At the cost of losing Bajor," said Iyill. She was already almost finished with her food. "Don't tell me you've been listening to what Mr. Khiar says about the whole thing."

"Mr. Khiar is a good man," said Walt.

"He's a good something," said Iyill.

"Why still work for him if you don't like him?" asked Walt.

"First of all, employment options for Cardassians on Earth are pretty scarce," she said. Walt nodded; that was reasonable. Humans had moved past many forms of prejudice in the past few centuries, but aliens to humans, were still, well, alien. "Secondly, I don't work for Mr. Khiar, and neither do you. We all work for Cardassia."

Walt considered it," True enough," he said. "When did you move to Earth?"

"Two Earth years ago," said Iyill, sipping at her glass of wine.

"Why?" Walt asked. "You must miss Cardassia a lot."

"I moved for the job here," said Iyill. My father arranged it. My mother was pleading for him to put me on a good path. I used to work-" She stopped. "That doesn't matter. I moved here because my father decided I was going to get a good job, and the best place for me to do that was off-world. The Federation's treaty with Cardassia was good timing. And yes," she said, "I do miss Cardassia. A lot." She took a rather large gulp of her wine. "Do you miss your family?"

"My mother died a few years ago," said Walt. "But my father's still alive. Lives an hour or so away. I have a younger sister, and she's going to university in Europe."

"I meant, your family, you know, your family," said Iyill. "You said you have an ex-wife."

"Yes," said Walt, more than a bit uncomfortable. "And two daughters. Daisy and Sarah. Daisy is seven and Sarah is five."

"You must miss them," said Iyill.

"I do," Walt told her. It wasn't something he liked to talk about. "I see them once in a while, though."

"Sorry for bringing it up," said Iyill. "It's just, I can't picture you as a father."

"I don't think I can, either," Walt admitted. "But I tried my best." He took his late bite of goulash. "Can I take your plate?" he asked. She nodded. Walt stood and took both their plates over to the sink. He idled there for a moment, then returned to the table.

"So," he said. "Pasts aside, we are where we are now, and that's what matters."

"Very true," said Iyill. "And it's what we do with our present time that matters." She stood and made her way over to Walt's chair. "Isn't it?" she asked, her voice low.

"Yes," Walt stammered. "I suppose so." And suddenly the two of them were kissing. Iyill was a passionate kisser. She knew what she wanted. Walt kissed back. She lowered herself into his lap. His heart pounding, Walt kissed her back, running his fingers through her long black hair.

"I can think of a few things we can do in the present," said Iyill into Walt's ear.

Walt forced a smile onto his face. "Well, what are we waiting for, then?" he asked.

Hours later, Walt lay in his bed, unable to sleep. Both he and Iyill were naked and vulnerable. Iyill lay beside him, curled into him. Walt traced the scales on her neck and shoulders with one finger. She slept soundly.

"Well," she had said when they were done, her voice husky, "I think that was... mutually beneficial."

"Y-yes," Walt had said, out of breath. "I think so, too."

He couldn't sleep. He just lay there in bed. He thought about Iyill and the look in her eyes as he dress slid to the floor. He thought of Mitka, telling him to call her by her first name, her face kind and open. He thought about his ex-wife, Linda, and his daughters, Daisy and Sarah. It had been over two months since he had seen them. He thought of what Linda would think of him now. Sleeping with a coworker. A Cardassian coworker. At least it wasn't (no, don't think about that, Walt).

And, for some reason he either couldn't place or couldn't acknowledge or accept, he thought of Ta'lin Khiar. He thought of his small smile and his polite words, of his bravery to support Bajor despite the ridicule from his own people

And he thought of Ta'lin's neck ridges and wondered if anyone had recently, oh so carefully, ran their fingers along them.

XXXXX

It was well after midnight, and Chi Zessik was awake in her apartment, still dressed for the day. She was drinking coffee to keep herself awake. She thought coffee tasted horrible, and moreover, it was a human invention, so she had even more reason to hate it. But she needed to stay awake. As the clock hit 0230 hours exactly, Chi Zessik found that someone was trying to call her. She adjusted the angle of her screen so it was more flattering and accepted the call.

"Zessik," said the man on the other end. He was Cardassian, like her, with defined neck ridges and a flat look in his eyes.

"Entek," said Zessik. "How are you?"

"As well as can be expected," said Corbin Entek. "Once again, the Central Command proves its incompetence."

"So the Order wasn't part of the decision?" asked Zessik.

"Of course not," Entek said. "If we were, the decision wouldn't have been so disastrous. How is the embassy?"

"The Bajorans are gloating," said Zessik. "They vandalized our embassy. Even held a celebration party. I can't stand it."

"I was going to ask how you were doing personally, but by the tone of your voice, I can already tell," said Entek.

"How are things on your end?" asked Zessik.

"Are you sure it's wise to discuss this?" asked Entek.

"No one in my apartment building even knows Kardasi," said Zessik. "They probably don't even know what the Obsidian Order is. If I told them I'm a part of it, they wouldn't care less."

"As long as you're sure," said Entek. "Very well. It's chaos. We're received word from the Central Command that the Federation is going to take control of Terok Nor."

"The Federation?" exclaimed Zessik. "You can't be serious!"

"Unfortunately, I am quite serious," Entek said.

"Speaking of Terok Nor," said Zessik, "how is you-know-who?"

"You can say his name," said Entek.

"Fine. How is Elim Garak?" asked Zessik.

"Still working as a tailor," said Entek. "Undoubtedly, once the Federation moves into Terok Nor, business will be good for him."

"He hasn't... leaked anything?" asked Zessik. "I know the man. The exile broke him. He wouldn't hesitate to jeopardize the Order if it was for his own personal gain."

"Nothing that we know of," said Entek. "How is your mission?"

"As frustrating as ever," said Zessik. "Ta'lin Khiar continues to associate with Bajorans. He even said he was happy that we've pulled out of Bajor! Entek, I can't just sit around and listen to him direspect Cardassia much longer."

"Well, you're going to have to," said Entek. "It's not either of our decisions to make. Just continue watching Khiar. If he threatens Cardassian security, we'll see to it that he is relieved of his position."

"He's already been an embarrassment to Cardassia," said Zessik. "He's creating a bad impression, a weak impression, of us, on Earth. I say we throw him out."

"The Order has plans for Khiar," said Entek. "We've gathered blackmail on him for years. We can bend him to our will. He could yet prove useful."

"He proves frustrating, is what he proves," said Zessik. "My mission here feels worthless."

"Trust me, it is not," said Entek. "You are more valuable than you realize."

"Thanks for that," said Zessik half-heartedly. "Should I expect new orders now that we're done with Bajor?"

"Not necessarily," said Entek. "Now that we've lost Bajor, your mission might be more important than ever." He smiled. It was a false smile and Zessik knew it. "It'll let you get your sleep. I know it's late at night on Earth."

"Thanks," said Zessik. "I'll speak with you later."

"Until next time," said Entek. "Remember, Zessik- the Obsidian Order needs you." He cut off the call.

"I'll remember," said Zessik to the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since the last chapter had a gratuitous Gul Dukat mention, it's only fitting that this chapter should have a gratuitous Elim Garak mention!  
> If you look close enough, you can see the beginning of one of the larger story arcs. (Hint: it involves Walt.)  
> Yes, Zessik is in the Obsidian Order! I wonder what will happen with her next. ;)  
> I'd love if you gave a comment so I know how I'm doing! :)  
> If you want to see more about these characters and this story, follow @star-trek-embasssy on tumblr! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into the Andorian embassy and its employees.

Iveshi didn't mind Mondays like other people did. To them, Mondays were just like any other day. Besides, this Monday night, the first Monday of the month, was Visitor's Night at the Andorian embassy, which Iveshi was in charge of. They brought with them to work several bags of food (there were some things they were willing to replicate, but they didn't trust Earth replicators with the more complicated Andorian dishes.) They were excited for this month's Visitor's Night, and besides, they had something else to be excited about. They had gotten their formerly long hair cut short like a typical Terran man's, and they were very proud of their haircut.

Iveshi walked up the steps to the embassy, carrying their many bags of food for the evening meal, and were about to enter the embassy when someone practically shoved them away.

"What are you doing here and what is your business in the Andorian embassy?" demanded the guard, a tall chan with jewelry on his antennae.

"Calm down, Kas," said Iveshi, making note of his phaser. "It's just me, Iveshi."

"Oh," said Kas, sounding somewhat disappointed that he wasn't going to get to beat someone up or stun them. "I didn't recognize you with the new hair."

"Do you like it?" Iveshi asked.

"It's hair," said Kas helpfully.

"Thanks," said Iveshi. "Going to be at Visitor's Night?"

"I wouldn't miss it," said Kas. "You make good cabbage soup."

"See you there," said Iveshi, and entered the embassy. It was, in their opinion, the grandest and most beautiful of the embassies, and they had been in many of the embassies in the Alien Embassy District. There were banners with the Andorian flag, stone pillars, and signs informing about the universal translator. This was one of the few embassies that had one.

"Hi, Iveshi," said the zhen at the front desk. She was named Athyssesh, and she had a kind face and a bright smile. "Do you need any help carrying all that? I like your hair, by the way."

"Kas didn't recognize me," said Iveshi. "I swear he was going to stun me with his phaser if I took one more step closer to him. And no, thanks, I'm fine. Will I see you at Visitor's Night?"

Athyssesh made a face. "No, sorry. I'm calling my spouses tonight. For once, the four of us all are open. Had to take the chance."

"Well, I'll talk to you later, then," said Iveshi. They went to the break room and stashed the bags of food there before going to the office they shared with Shrath. They knocked twice on the door.

"Come in," said Shrath. Iveshi entered. "Your hair!" said Shrath. Shrath was a thaan with a stern face and appraising eyes. He liked to dress formally, but plainly. The opposite of Kas, who wore colorful tunics and jewelry all over.

"Do you like it?" Iveshi asked.

"It looks... good," Shrath decided. "But more importantly, do you like it?"

"I do," said Iveshi, sitting down at their desk. "Kas didn't. He nearly attacked me when I tried to come in for work today."

"That's funny," said Shrath. "He must be feeling odd. He let me in right away and barely looked me in the eye."

"You never know, with him," said Iveshi. "So, has Ambassador Eshov arrived yet?"

"He should be here in an hour or so," said Shrath. "Nervous?"

"He's one of the most well-known diplomats from Andoria," said Iveshi. "Of course I'm nervous."

"You'll do fine," said Shrath. "Actually, he heard about Visitor's Night and wants to attend."

"What?" Iveshi exclaimed. "And you're only telling me now that Ambassador Eshov is going to be eating with us at the evening meal? That I'm preparing food for him?"

"He told me to tell you not to worry," said Shrath. "Treat it like any other Visitor's Night. He is, after all, just another visitor."

"I'm going to go re-check the replicator patterns," Iveshi said, springing to their feet. "I'll be back soon."

Shrath just shook his head and smiled as Iveshi bolted out of the door.

XXXXX

Captain's log. Captain Zosha reporting for duty. We're surveying the Intarei system in search of a missing away team from our sister ship, the USS Clover. We think we've located them on an M-class planet in the center of the system. Life signs are faint, but we've got to take the chance. These missing crew members may not all be very high up in rank, but they're as important as any other. I'll be leading an away team to the M-class planet. One of the missing crew members in Andorian, like I am. I hope I'll be able to give him comfort and reassurance that the few of us in Starfleet protect our own. Well, I had better stop making this log in a minute. Our away team is about to leave. You never know what could happen on missions like this. We may not make it out of there with our-

"Athyssesh!" said Iveshi, snapped their fingers in front of her face. "Stop daydreaming and try to look your best. Ambassador Eshov is here and I'm about to let him in."

"Right, sorry," said Athyssesh, embarrassed.

"Were you pretending to be Starfleet Captain Zosha of the USS Blue again?" asked Iveshi.

"No," said Athyssesh. She paused. "Yeah."

"Well, get your head out of the stars and put it back on your shoulders," said Iveshi. "I'm going to go get the diplomat. Remember, be proper. No slang. And stay focused."

They hurried off. Athyssesh pinched her arm. Focus, focus, focus, she thought.

In a minute, Iveshi re-entered the Andorian embassy with an intimidating-looking thaan wearing an immaculate suit. Iveshi looked like they were going to pass out.

"Hello," said Athyssesh with her most friendly smile. "You must be Ambassador Eshov."

"That I am," said the thaan. His voice was deep, but pleasant. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Athyssesh," said Athyssesh. "I'm just the secretary. It's good to meet you."

"It's good to meet you, too," said Eshov. "Now, Iveshi, where would you like to start in your tour?" The two of them hurried off, Iveshi looking exceedingly nervous.

Captain's log, supplemental. Captain Zosha reporting for duty. Well, we found our missing crew members, all right. Dead. The life signs we were reading were from a race of shapeshifters who assume the forms of those they murdered. They are now in Federation custody. Just another day in the life of Captain Zosha.

XXXXX

By the time Visitor's Night rolled around, the embassy smelled like Iveshi's home cooking. Shrath liked the smell. It reminded him of home. It had been over a decade since he had moved from Andoria to Earth, and he still missed it sometimes. At least he wasn't like Athyssesh, his secretary, who was married with spouses still living on Andoria. Shrath's family all lived on Earth- his three spouses, himself, and his daughter, Osalla. He was thinking about Osalla's book report that was due at school today when Iveshi announced that the food was all ready.

In the conference room, a long table was set up with a tablecloth and piled with food. Iveshi and Kas were there, along with several other Andorians who frequented the embassy, and a few human visitors. And, of course, Ambassador Eshov.

"Welcome to November Visitor's Night," Shrath announced once everyone had quieted down. "Once again, the thanks goes to Iveshi for preparing the food. Please, enjoy yourselves in this celebration of Andorian culture."

Shrath watched as the attendees clapped and was about to get in line for food when someone tapped on his shoulder. He knew who it was before they even spoke.

"Shrath!" said Komin Vaaex. "How are you tonight? You didn't think you'd get away with not saying hi to me, would you?"

Shrath sighed. "I should have known you'd be here," he said.

"Why do you look so unhappy?" said Komin. He ran a finger along the Trill spots on his face, as if by habit. "It's Visitor's Night. And I'm a visitor. I have as much right to be here as anyone else."

"I know, I know," said Shrath. "Were you this annoying in your past lifetimes?"

"Oh, even more so," said Komin, not missing a beat. "Let's get in line for food." He grabbed Shrath and tugged him into the food line. "How was your day?"

"Just fine," said Shrath. "We have a visiting diplomat. So try to behave yourself."

"Ambassador Eshov?" said Komin. "I've heard about him."

"I wish you weren't so interested in Andoria," said Shrath. "If I told you that we're all really very boring, would you leave me alone?"

"Not a chance," said Komin. "My day was great, thank you for asking. Nothing too exciting going on in the Trill embassy." They had reached the front of the line. Shrath took little bits of each dish. Komin took large helpings of a few dishes. For a man who was rather thin, the Trill ate a lot. "How's the family?"

"You know I'll never tell you anything about my family," said Shrath. "Maybe I don't even have a family at all." Shrath found a spot to sit. Komin sat beside him. "You wouldn't like it if I asked you about your family," Shrath pointed out.

"I wouldn't care," said Komin, taking a generous bite of food. "I don't have one. I only like being tied down for a night." He winked.

"You're the worst," Shrath said, groaning. "Have you ever considered it's because no one can stand you?"

"You wound me!" said Komin. "I'll have you know that plenty of people can stand me. I-"

"Excuse me," said a voice. "Am I interrupting?"

"No," said Shrath, looking up. It was Ambassador Eshov.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm very impressed by your embassy," said Eshov. "You clearly put a lot of work into this place, as do you employees. I'm pleased with Iveshi's idea of Visitor's Night. I like spreading the notions that us Andorians are not the cold, unfriendly people we're made out to be."

"Oh, Shrath is plenty cold and unfriendly," said Komin Vaaex.

Shrath shot him a glare. "Komin," he said. "Could you be decent for at least one minute?"

"Who is this?" asked Eshov.

"I'm Komin Vaaex, the head of the Trill embassy," said Komin. "Shrath's friend."

"We're not fr-" Shrath began.

"You must be Ambassador Eshov," said Komin. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, too," said Eshov, shaking Komin's outstretched hand. "I'll leave you two be. I just wanted to tell you Shrath, that I have an excellent report of your embassy to give my fellow ambassadors."

"Thank you very much," said Shrath. "Ambassdor, I have a favor I must ask you. You know Iveshi, the shen who gave you the tour today? They'd like an autograph for their autograph book but they're too embarrassed to ask you for one."

"I'd be happy to give them one," said Eshov with a smile. "Excuse me. I believe I have a favor to do." He bowed his head and left.

"That was nice of you," said Komin.

Shrath ignored him. "How did you already finish all your food?" he asked.

"Talent, pure and simple," said Komin. "Are you upset at me because I told the ambassador we're friends?"

"I'm always upset at you," said Shrath.

Shrath stayed even after all the visitors (including Komin Vaaex) were gone, helping Iveshi clean up.

"I got the ambassador's autograph!" they said. "He said you told him I wanted one."

"I know about your autograph book," said Shrath. "Just thought you might want his."

"That was nice of you," said Iveshi.

"I didn't see Lallal," said Shrath as he wiped down the conference table. "Are they all right?" Lallal was Iveshi's friend from the Trill embassy. It was funny how both Shrath and Iveshi had friendly relationships with two Trills. Unlike Shrath and Komin, Iveshi and Lallal actually both considered each other friends.

"They were home sick today," said Iveshi, piling empty food containers into their bags. "How's Komin?"

"He's irritating as always," said Shrath.

"Lallal says he thinks very highly of you," said Iveshi.

"Well, he has a strange way of showing it." The table was clean. "I didn't see much of Kas tonight. Is he all right?"

"You know, I'm not sure," Iveshi said. "I think he's avoiding you."

"Well," said Shrath, "I better figure out why."

XXXXX

"I miss you all so much," Athyssesh said to her spouses for what felt like the thousandth time.

"We miss you, too," said Tass. "Don't worry. In just three Earth weeks, you'll come visit us on Andoria. It'll be great."

"I can't wait to see you," said Zera. She smiled. "Don't look so down, Athyssesh. Three weeks isn't that long."

"It feels like forever," Athyssesh said.

"It'll be fine," said Shriss. "We've got all sorts of things planned. But I won't tell you them now. I'll surprise you."

"All I want," said Athyssesh, "is to sleep in bed surrounded by you three."

"Just three weeks," promised Zera.

"Three weeks," Athyssesh repeated.

"Have you been practicing your Federation Standard?" asked Shriss. He was the linguistic one in the marriage. In addition to Andorii and Federation Standard, he could also speak Vulcan.

Athyssesh made a face. "It's such a weird language," she said. "And there's no point! The embassy has a universal translator."

"Yes, but you need to know how to speak it so you can communicate with other people, people outside the embassy," said Tass. "How do you communicate with your landlady?"

"I use the translator on my data pad," said Athyssesh.

"And when you're shopping?" Shriss asked.

"Lots of pointing and gesturing," said Athyssesh. "But I'm not that bad!"

"You should be lucky that you got the embassy internship," said Zera. "Not speaking much Federation Standard, I mean."

"I know." Athyssesh smiled. "I love it here, and I'm grateful for my job. I just miss you three."

"Three weeks!" said Shriss encouragingly.

"Three weeks," said Athyssesh, her voice glum.

"Well, we'd better go," said Tass. "Got to get ready for work. Sleep well."

"I love you all," said Athyssesh. "The next time we speak to each other, it'll be face-to-face."

"I can't wait," said Shriss. "Love you, Athyssesh."

"Love you!" said Zera.

"Love you!" said Tass.

The call disconnected. Athyssesh sighed. It hadn't been an easy decision to leave Andoria to take the internship at the embassy on Earth But all of her spouses agreed that it was a great opportunity for her. She missed them so, so much. They had gotten married about two Earth years ago, before she moved to Earth. It had been such a beautiful ceremony...

Captain's log, supplemental. Captain Zosha here. I'm due for shore leave on my homeworld of Andoria in three weeks. I can't wait to see my spouses again. I've missed them a lot these past few years... Wait, what is this? A distress call from an unexplored planet? I had better check it out. Anything to distract me from my woes! Commander Thomas, assemble an away team at once! We'll be beaming out within five minutes. The USS Blue is on the case. Captain out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! How did you like the Andorians? Be warned, next chapter, things are going to get serious! Follow @star-trek-embassy on tumblr for bonus content. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shipment of kanar arrives at the local restaurant, and the employees of the Cardassian embassy celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: alcohol, a war story, inappropriate sexual advances

It was a normal Friday at the Cardassian embassy. Well, the new normal. Messages from Cardassian diplomats came pouring in constantly, and Walt knew Ta'lin was exhausted beyond belief. Walt was beginning to feel that way, too.

Near the end of the day, someone knocked on Walt's door. "Come in," he said.

Ta'lin opened the door and wheeled himself into Walt's office. "How is your luck with coordinating Gul Ledec's visit?" he asked.

"I thought Cardassians don't believe in luck," said Walt.

"We don't," said Ta'lin. "It was purely for your benefit."

"It's going pretty well," said Walt. "I'm getting kind of tired, though, to be honest."

"Well, I've got good news for you," said Ta'lin. "If you don't have plans, tonight is Kanar Night at Surak's."

"Kanar Night?" Walt repeated. "What's Kanar Night?"

"Sev, the owner of Surak's, gets kanar imported from Cardassian Prime every once in a while," said Ta'lin. "We always celebrate by going to Surak's after work and drinking together."

"Sounds good to me," said Walt.

"Excellent!" Ta'lin said. "See you there at 1900 hours."

When work was done, Walt stopped by the front desk to see Iyill.

"I hear you're going to celebrate Kanar Night with us," said Iyill. "Ever had it before? Kanar, I mean?"

"Just replicated," said Walt.

"Then you're in for a treat," said Iyill. "See you at Surak's?"

They kissed briefly. She tasted like bubble gum. "See you at Surak's," Walt repeated.

He went home and changed into less formal wear and replicated himself Italian food for dinner. He ate alone in his kitchen, and wished that Mitka drank alcohol so he could invite her to Surak's with him. He'd feel a hell of a lot less awkward with her there. He was, he supposed, getting accustomed to his relationship with Kaldok Iyill. As much as Mitka pleaded for him to break up with her, he just didn't have it in him anymore. He was getting used to Iyill; her habit of chewing bubble gum, her sarcasm, and maybe even her kisses and her quiet sighs of happiness as their bodies pressed together.

Ugh, don't think about that, Walt thought. You'll just make yourself guilty all over again. Because within him was a voice, loud and clear, that said, you're using her. And maybe... maybe he was.

When it got closer to 1900 hours, he went to the nearest transport and arrive in the Alien Embassy District. The streets were mostly empty. He walked down the street until he came to Surak's, with its neon sign and brick walls. He took the steps next to the ramp and entered. There were a good deal of people there, and Walt couldn't find his co-workers.

"In that small room on your right," advised one of the waitresses, evidently recognizing him.

"Thanks, Meli," said Walt with a smile. He went through the doorway and found himself in a room with Ta'lin, Iyill, and Zessik, along with the restaurant's owner, a Vulcan named Sev. There was a round table with a large case on top of it.

"Welcome!" said Ta'lin. "Please have a seat." He gestured at the seat next to him and Walt took it. Ta'lin sat on his right, and Iyill on his left.

"I suppose with all you here, I can commence opening this," said Sev. He opened the top of the case, revealing several bottles of liquid that looked about the same color as black licorice.

"I will be back with glasses," said Sev. He left the room.

"I can't believe all the stuff Sev imports," said Walt. "It's a wonder he's not broke."

"He's got connections," said Zessik. "Rumor says he used to serve in Starfleet. Rumor says, anyway."

"Well, I'm just grateful he thinks of us Cardassians every once in a while," said Iyill. "I've missed kanar." She squeezed Walt's hand. "Trust me, it's nothing like the replicated stuff."

Sev returned with four glasses and set one in front of each person. He uncorked a bottle of kanar and poured each person a liberal amount. "Please alert me if you need anything," Sev said.

"Thank you very much," said Ta'lin. He raised his glass. "A toast- to Sev."

"To Sev," Walt, Iyill, and Zessik echoed, raising their glasses and clinking them together. Walt took a drink of his kanar. It was much thicker than Earth alcohol, and tasted almost a bit sweet, almost a bit sour. It definitely had a kick to it. Walt could understand how it was an acquired taste; it had a bit of a strange aftertaste.

"Thank you," said Sev, bowing his head. "Enjoy." He left.

"Well?" asked Iyill. "What do you think of it?"

"It doesn't taste like the replicated stuff," said Walt. "But it isn't bad."

Iyill kissed him on the cheek. "I knew you'd like it," she said.

"Ugh, you two are disgusting," said Zessik, knocking back a glass.

"The night is just getting started," said Ta'lin. He smiled. "Let's try to be civil."

A few hours later, Walt completely understood why Cardassians liked kanar so much. "I feel great," he said. "I feel like I'm flying."

"You're such a lightweight," said Zessik.

"Don't tease him, Zessik," said Ta'lin, who had gone through quite a few glasses himself. "He's... he's trying his best."

"Ugh, not you too," said Zessik. "Am I the only one here who can hold my kanar?"

"I'm fine," said Iyill. She was sitting on Walt's lap.

"Like hell you're fine," said Zessik. "I should have never left Cardassia Prime." She swallowed a gulp of kanar. "Ah well. At least I don't have to see you all hungover at work tomorrow."

"Oh thank God," said Walt. "I've never showed up to work hungover. Besides, Mr. Khiar wouldn't allow it, would you?"

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Zhelenik," said Ta'lin. "Worse things have happened at the Cardassian embassy. Or can I call you Walt?"

"I told you, you can call me Walt," said Walt. "I told you the first day I showed up for work."

"Ah, yes," said Ta'lin. "Walt. Walt, have I ever told you about the time I served as a soldier on Bajor?"

"You've told us a hundred thousand times," groaned Iyill.

"You've never told me," said Walt.

"I served in the Cardassian military for eighteen years," said Ta'in. "Since I was twenty years old."

"You're only thirty-eight?" Walt asked. He wasn't thinking clearly.

"No, you idiot," said Zessik. "He's been the head of the embassy for eight years, and before he became head of the embassy, he spent a year on Cardassia as a civilian. He's forty-seven."

"How do you know all that?" Walt asked.

Zessik shrugged. "He told me."

"Most of those eighteen years, I was on Bajor, fighting the resistance movement," said Ta'lin. "I worked all over Bajor. It's a beautiful planet. It's a shame what we did to it." He paused. "A real shame."

"Don't go getting sentimental," said Zessik. "We helped Bajor if anything. It'll collapse in on itself after less than two weeks without us, mark my words."

"Was it difficult to be a Cardassian living on Bajor?" asked Walt to Ta'lin.

"It was more difficult being a Bajoran on Bajor," said Ta'lin. "Us Cardassians had the upper hand, you see." He sighed. "I don't even want to think about how many people I hurt or killed during those eighteen years. But I can't help but feel nostalgic for that time." He took a swallow of kanar. "Ah, to walk again!"

"You might as well give it up," said Zessik. "You'll never be able to walk again. There's no use thinking about it."

"You're probably right," said Ta'lin. "I remember the day I was paralyzed from the waist down. It was a lovely day on Bajor, and myself, along with some other soldiers, were patrolling. We were in the mountains. Suddenly, a bomb, set by the resistance movement, went off. I was thrown off the side of the mountain and I landed on my back on a rock. I passed out from the pain. I remember coming in and out of consciousness as I was being carried away by Bajorans from the resistance cell. I was carried into their camp. I don't remember much. The pain was incredible. I remember hearing them talk about negotiating and such and I realized I was a hostage. But I couldn't break free; I couldn't move my legs. I kept losing consciousness, and waking up with phasers pointed at me."

"You were a hostage?" Walt asked. "How'd you get out?"

"I wasn't the only hostage," said Ta'lin, sipping his kanar. "There were five of us. After, I don't know, a day or so, there was a raid on the Bajoran camp to rescue us." He gripped his glass tightly. "I..." His voice trailed off. His eyes were on his half empty glass.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Walt told him.

"He's drunk, Jelenik," said Zessik. "He'll tell you anything." She grinned. "Or, almost anything." Walt didn't want to know what she meant by that.

"The Cardassian military killed every Bajoran in that camp," said Ta'lin. "Just to set us five hostages free. I... I think about them sometimes. The way they screamed for mercy. Some of them prayed to the prophets. Others didn't even have a chance to make a sound. And I remember one of the men who came to rescue me telling me to get up, to stand up and go with him, but I tried and tried and I just couldn't... move... my legs."

"I'm sorry, Ta'lin," said Walt gently.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," said Ta'lin. "There were seventeen Bajorans in that camp. Seventeen dead Bajorans for the price of five injured Cardassians. They could've been alive right now. Maybe even celebrating the end of the occupation. But... no. They never had a chance."

Ta'lin was biting his lip. Walt realized, suddenly, with a rush of horror, that Ta'lin was trying not to cry. Iyill, who had been in a bit of a daze for a while now, still sitting on Walt's lap, murmured, "Never had a chance."

"He always talks about his days in the military when he's drunk," said Zessik helpfully. "Ruins every Kanar Night."

"I don't mind," said Walt. "He wanted to talk about it. That's brave of him."

Zessik snorted. "I wouldn't call it brave," she said.

"Do you know, hardly anyone manufactures wheelchairs on Cardassia," said Ta'lin. "Because they're ashamed that there's a need for them. They're ashamed to make them. Because those who are born disabled are confined to their homes, hidden away, so as not to show the Cardassian people that our genetics aren't perfect. And those who become disabled later in life, like me... we have one of the highest suicide rates in all of Cardassia." He knocked back his last gulp of kanar and laughed bitterly. "Maybe I should've done it. I certainly thought about it."

"I'm glad you didn't," said Walt.

"That seemed to startle Ta'lin. He looked at Walt with the strangest look in his eyes. "Thank you, Walt," he said. "That means a lot."

By the time they all left Surak's, it was late at night and the restaurant had been officially closed for quite some time. Sev had kept it open longer for the employees of the Cardassian embassy. Kanar Night, apparently, was a celebrated tradition. Iyill was practically carrying Walt out of the restaurant. Ta'lin looked as if he were universes away. But Zessik was completely, totally, sober. If Walt hadn't watched her drink the same kanar as the rest of them, he'd say that she had been drinking water.

"Can I spend the night at your place?" Iyill asked Walt. "Please?"

"Sure," said Walt, who was too drunk to think about the consequences.

They split up to different transports. Zessik and Ta'lin split off in a different direction than Walt and Iyill. But before they left, Ta'lin grabbed Walt's arm. "Thank you for listening to me," he said.

"I don't mind," said Walt.

Ta'lin smiled. "See you on Monday."

Walt felt the oddest feeling then. He wanted to... no, what was he thinking? He couldn't place the thought. Or maybe he could and he just didn't like it. He paused and then repeated, "See you on Monday."

Walt and Iyill took the transport to Walt's apartment. Walt fumbled with the lock before successfully turning the key in the right way, and let himself and Iyill in.

"God, I'm so tired," said Walt. He flopped down on his bed, too sleepy and drunk to take off his clothes and put on pajamas.

Iyill sat on the bed next to him. "I'm not," she announced.

"Then why were you falling asleep on my lap?" said Walt.

"Maybe I was just recharging," said Iyill. "Anyway, I'm more used to drinking kanar than you."

"Good for you," said Walt. "I'm going to sleep." He shut his eyes and was drifting off quickly when he felt someone tugging at his belt.

"Iyill, stop it," said Walt. "I'm tired."

"But I want you," Iyill said, her voice a whine. She slid down Walt's pants and began to touch him.

"Iyill, stop," Walt said. "Please."

"I don't want to," said Iyill. She kept touching him with her hands. "Why don't you want me?"

"Because I'm tired and I just drank a fuck ton of kanar," said Walt. "Get off me." But Iyill wouldn't. "Iyill, STOP."

"No," said Iyill. "You want me. You always want me, right?" She just kept touching him.

Walt was done. He shoved her off of him. "Get off me!" he shouted. "I don't want you. If you get near me again, I'll... I'll hit you."

Iyill backed up, wounded. Walt pulled up his pants. "Maybe I had better go," said Iyill.

"Yeah," said Walt. "You had better." He didn't even watch as Iyill left. She slammed the door behind her. Walt curled into a ball on his bed, but he couldn't fall asleep. After what felt like ages of trying, he called Mitka. Luckily for him, she was still awake, although she looked sleepy.

"Walt!" she said. "You look like a mess! What happened to you?"

"Kanar Night?" said Walt.

"Kanar Night?" Mitka repeated.

"Sev just got a shipment of kanar from Cardassia Prime," said. "Talin, Iyill, Zessik, and me were celebrating."

"That stuff is vile," said Mitka. "I tried some once before I gave up alcohol. Stay away from it. It's addictive."

"Good to know," Walt groaned.

"So, you're calling me because you're drunk and wanted to talk?" Mitka asked.

"No," said Walt. "Well, sort of." He sighed. "I... I invited Iyill back to my place and she kind of... forced herself on me. I sort of snapped and told her I'd hit her if she tried it again, and she left."

"Walt!" Mitka exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Shaken up," said Walt. "I can't sleep."

Mitka shook her head. "I don't know why you're dating her," she said. "She only wants you for sex, and the two of you are nothing alike. She-" she stopped. "Walt?"

"Yeah?" said Walt.

"You're crying," said Mitka. "Walt, are you okay?"

Walt wiped his eyes, but the tears kept coming. "Mitka, I- I have to tell you something," he said. "But you can't tell anyone. Promise?" She nodded. "I-I'm dating Iyill so- so no one will figure out that I'm gay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. That was a heavy chapter. And now the truth is out about Walt's sexuality! Let's see how things proceed from here, shall we?  
> (Also, if you've read The Reverie, a Deep Space Nine fic also by me, there's a reference to it in this chapter.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanar Night has its repercussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST TIME ON STAR TREK: EMBASSY
> 
> "You're crying," said Mitka. "Walt, are you okay?"
> 
> Walt wiped his eyes, but the tears kept coming. "Mitka, I- I have to tell you something," he said. "But you can't tell anyone. Promise?" She nodded. "I-I'm dating Iyill so- so no one will figure out that I'm gay!"

"What?" Mitka exclaimed. "Walt, why didn't you tell me?"

Walt was in tears. "I was scared of what you'd think," he said. "I thought you'd think less of me."

"I would never!" Mitka said. "I'm your friend, Walt! Your friend! As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"I was so scared," Walt cried. "I don't want anyone to think of me differently. I just want to be Walt the human intern, not Walt the gay intern."

"I understand," said Mitka. "You work with Cardassians. Cardassians aren't exactly known for being accepting."

"So you're not mad at me?" Walt said.

"Of course I'm mad at you!" Mitka said. "Think of all the trouble we could have avoided if you had told me this before the whole Iyill thing!"

"God, Iyill," Walt groaned.

"You need to explain something to me," said Mitka. "You were dating Iyill... so no one would figure out you're gay?"

"At first, I thought that by just not dating anyone, people would leave me alone," Walt said. His tears had stopped. "But then Iyill practically threw herself at me, and I thought... maybe by dating her, no one would guess that I like men. I'm using her, Mitka. I'm using her."

"Now, hold on," said Mitka. She brushed her hair out of her face. "You might be using her so that people's don't figure out your sexuality, but she's using you, too. You said yourself she forced herself on you."

"She did," Walt said. He shuddered. "I feel so... dirty. I feel like I might be sick. I just keep feeling her hands all over me and I want to throw up."

"Walt... I'm so sorry," Mitka said. "You shouldn't have to feel like that."

"It's my fault," said Walt. "I got into a relationship with her. I was asking for it to happen."

"No," said Mitka gently, "you weren't." Her heart ached for Walt. She cared for him so much. She just wanted him to be happy.

"What am I going to do?" Walt wondered. "I-I told her I'd HIT her! She slammed the door! What if she tells everyone? What if she tells Ta'lin? What do I do?"

"You break up with her," said Mitka. "You tell her you've had enough."

"But what if she doesn't take no for an answer?" Walt asked.

"She will," said Mitka, "because if she doesn't, I'm going to hire someone from the Klingon embassy to beat her up."

"You wouldn't," Walt said, but he was smiling.

Mitka chuckled. "True, I probably normally wouldn't. But for you, I would."

"I didn't know you knew anyone at the Klingon embassy," said Walt.

"Only in passing," said Mitka. "But you're trying to change the subject." She paused. "Look, Walt, no matter what happens, I'll be with you, by your side. No matter what Iyill says or does, she can't change the fact that I'm your friend. We can do this. Together."

"Thanks," Walt said. "That means a lot." He ran a hand through his hair. "I guess... I guess I have some things to tell you."

"Only if you want to," said Mitka.

"I do," Walt said. "I knew there was something... different about me. Ever since I was young. But I didn't know what it was for so long. I've told you about my ex-wife, Linda. I thought I loved her. We had two children. I thought I was happy. But then... then I met Mark. I didn't mean to make Linda unhappy, really I didn't. But when I met Mark, I realized that I hadn't been in love with Linda at all. I fell in love for the first time with Mark. It felt beautiful and wonderful and so perfect, so RIGHT. He said he'd never leave me, that he was going to be by my side forever." He stopped talking.

"What happened?" asked Mitka gently.

"Linda found out," Walt said. "She was more upset about the fact that I was cheating with a man than the fact that I was cheating on her in the first place. She left me. Took the kids, too. Wouldn't tell them what had happened except that their father had done something disgusting and that it would be better, easier, if they stopped loving me."

"What about Mark?" asked Mitka.

"He left me, too," said Walt bitterly. "The instant I was most vulnerable, when I most needed him, he left me. I had nothing."

"Well," said Mitka, "something good must have happened because you've ended up with a degree and your dream internship."

That made him smile, at least. "Something good," he said. "Maybe you could call it that. For a few months,I was miserable, living alone in a house made for at least two people. So alone. Then... I guess something changed. I went back to university and got a degree in xenolinguistics and diplomacy. And not too long ago, I applied for the internship at the Cardassian embassy and got it. And now I'm here."

"I'm glad that you're here," said Mitka. "Because I'm glad I met you. But can I ask... what changed? You went from being alone and depressed to happy and successful."

"I had an old friend," said Walt. "A Cardassian, an exile, living in the same town as my family grew up in. He had a heart attack. I heard, and I went to go see him. We had a long talk. I told him everything. He told me that he was disappointed at the person I had become. That he saw potential in me that was untapped. He told me he knew I wouldn't give up so easily. Then... then, two days later, he had another heart attack. He didn't survive that one. What he told me, it struck me to the core. I knew that I had to make a change, that I'd do it for him."

"You must miss him a lot," said Mitka.

"He was like a grandfather to me," said Walt. "I hope he'd be proud of me."

"I'm proud of you," said Mitka. "That's got to count for something."

"Thanks," said Walt. "Well, I had probably better try to get to sleep. Sorry for keeping you up so late."

"I didn't mind," said Mitka. "You can call me anytime."

XXXXX

The next day, Mitka arrived at Walt's apartment at exactly noon. Walt's head was pounding, but he straightened himself up and opened the door.

"Hey," Mitka said. "You look like shit."

"I know," said Walt. "I'm never drinking kanar again. Welcome to my flat." He shut the door behind her. "Sorry for the mess. I'm not very motivated to clean, since I don't have a roommate, and I guess since Iyill won't be coming back here anymore."

"My apartment is even more messy," said Mitka. "I don't mind." Walt guided her over to his kitchen table. She sat down. "How'd you sleep?"

"Awful," Walt said. "You can probably tell."

"Just a bit," said Mitka. "Now," she said, "for our plan of attack."

XXXXX

Walt was sweating with nervousness as he walked up the steps to the Cardassian embassy the next Monday. He had wanted to take a day or two off work to get away from Iyill, but he and Mitka decided that if he did that, it would be a victory for Iyill. He walked up the steps and into the embassy. To his relief, Iyill wasn't at the front desk. Maybe she isn't in yet, Walt thought. He walked down the hallway to his office, and opened the door.

To his horror, Iyill was sitting at the chair behind his desk, waiting for him.

"Get out of my chair," Walt said. It was the first thing he could think of.

"You're not exactly in the position to be making demands," Iyill said.

"Just get out," said Walt. His confidence was withering.

"No," said Iyill. "You have to tell me why you didn't want me."

"It was late, I was drunk, I was tired," Walt said. "That's reason enough.

"I don't think it is," Iyill said. "I think you're messing around with that half-Cardassian, half-Bajoran girl, Jaharit Mitka."

Walt began to laugh. Iyill gave him a strange look. "I'm sorry," said Walt. "It's just- Mitka is like a sister to me. I'd never do anything with her."

"Then why don't you want me?" Iyill asked. "Are you some kind of homosexual?"

Walt froze, shocked. "No," he said (a little too late). "Why would you think that?"

"Aha! I see the look in your eyes!" Iyill said triumphantly. "I guessed correctly." She stood. "I can't believe it! Wait till Zessik hears! Wait till Mr. Khiar hears!"

"You're not going to tell anyone," Walt said.

"Oh, really?" said Iyill. "Just try and stop me."

"Because if you try to tell anyone," Walt said, "I'm going to tell them that when we were having sex, you called me-"

"You wouldn't!" Iyill cut him off.

"Oh, yes, I would," said Walt, his confidence regained. "How do you think Zessik and Mr. Khiar would react? Who knows! Maybe I can even track down your father and tell him, too! He's a Gul, how hard can he be to find?"

"That's enough," said Iyill. She looked shaken. "Fine. As long as you don't tell anyone I called you -well, you know- I won't tell anyone you're a homosexual."

"Most people on Earth just call it being gay," said Walt.

"Ew. I don't care," said Iyill. "Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal," said Walt. "But there's something else."

"I don't care if you have any other requests," said Iyill.

"Let's break up," said Walt.

"That," Iyill said, "I can do."

Not long after Iyill left, Zessik waltzed into Walt's office. "So," she said, "you broke up with Iyill. Good for you."

"Thanks," Walt said. "She told you?"

"Yeah," said Zessik.

"Did she say why?" Walt asked.

"She just said you both decided it was for the best," said Zessik.

"Yeah, that's why," said Walt.

"I'm impressed," said Zessik. "You don't seem too torn up. Iyill can be a real heartbreaker. Most of her breakups are a hell of a lot messier than this one."

"Maybe she never had my heart to begin with," Walt said.

A few hours after Zessik left, someone else knocked at Walt's door. He put down the the travel papers for the latest visiting ambassador. "How am I suppose to get any work done when-"

The door opened. It was Ta'lin. "I apologize for interrupting you, Walt," he said.

"Oh, no, it's fine," said Walt. "I thought it was Zessik or Iyill again. Come in."

Ta'lin wheeled himself in and closed the door behind him. "I want to see if you were all right," he said. "I heard you and Iyill broke things off. It can't be easy. Workplace relationship never are. Even when they're over."

"I appreciate you thinking of me, but I'm fine," Walt said.

"Good," said Ta'lin. "To tell you the truth, that wasn't why I came here. I came to your office to apologize about Friday."

"Apologize?" Walt repeated.

"Yes," said Ta'lin. "I should have warned you I get sentimental when I drink. Iyill and Zessik are used to my war stories, but you're still a fairly new employee. I didn't mean to burden you like that. I find I don't have much self-control when I get drunk."

"It's okay," said Walt. "I didn't mind. I could tell you needed to..." He tried to think of a Cardassian idiom and failed. Instead, he said, literally translated into Kardasi, "...get it off your chest."

"Get it off my chest?" Ta'lin said. "I don't think that translates into Kardasi correctly."

"Sorry, it means, hmm..." Walt thought. "To get rid of a burden. The burden is like a heavy weight on your chest. By talking about it, the weight is relieved."

"Ah, I see," said Ta'lin. "Maybe it did 'get off my chest'. For some reason, I just felt... I just felt like I had to tell you that story, or something inside me would explode. Have you ever had that feeling before?"

Walt thought about his call with Mitka, telling her he was gay. "Yeah," he said. "I've had that feeling before."

"I'm sorry if I was being unprofessional." said Ta'lin.

"We were outside of work," said Walt. "It's okay if we weren't being professional outside of work. We can have... a professional relationship and a non-professional relationship."

"A good idea," said Ta'lin. "Thank you for putting up with me, Walt."

"I'm glad you're calling me 'Walt' now," said Walt.

Ta'lin smiled. "The one good thing that came out of Kanar Night," he said. And he left.

Walt met Mitka at Surak's after work as usual. "So," she said. "I didn't receive a distress call from you, so that must mean that it went well."

"It went okay," said Walt. "I followed our plan. I used the leverage I had against her. And we broke up."

"Excellent!" Mitka said. "I'm proud of you."

"I still feel guilty," Walt said.

"Don't be," said Mitka. "You should be celebrating. You're out of your relationship! You're free! No more Iyill going to your flat! No more awkwardness!"

"True," said Walt. He raised his glass of black tea. "To being free!" Mitka clinked glasses with him.

Just then a familiar voice said, "Hello, Walt." It was Ta'lin Khiar. "I hope I'm not interrupting. I saw you and Miss Jaharit here and I thought I ought to say hello."

"You're not interrupting at all," said Mitka. "How are you, Mr. Khiar?"

"Just fine," he said. "I apologize for the circumstances at the Bajoran embassy. I know you must be dealing with an excess of post-occupation paperwork."

"If it means an end to the occupation, it's worth it," Mitka said.

"You and Walt must be very happy," said Ta'lin. "Since he and Iyill have broken things off, the two of you can be together."

Both Walt and Mitka laughed. "Oh, no," said Mitka. "He's like a brother to me."

"I see," said Ta'lin. "I apologize for the assumption. It's just... the two of you seem very close."

"We are," said Walt. "Just not in that way."

"I'm glad," said Ta'lin. "Well, not glad that you're not- well- what I mean to say is, I'm glad the two of you are friends. Friends can be hard to find."

"Yes," said Walt, "they can be."

Ta'lin left the two of them alone. "I think he's lonely," said Mitka.

"You think?" said Walt. "I hate to think of him being alone. He's a good man."

"You know, I don't have to be your only friend," said Mitka. "You can be Mr. Khiar's friend, too."

"It might be unprofessional," said Walt.

"Who cares?" said Mitka. "He's lonely. He could use a friend like you."

Walt thought about Ta'lin, the small way he smiled, the rather conservative necklines of his shirts, the story about how he got paralyzed, the vulnerability in his eyes that Friday night. He thought about Ta'lin's dark hair and his understanding face and his neck scales.

"Yeah," Walt said. "Maybe he could."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a bit of backstory for Walt! Also, things are beginning to be set in place. What did you think? :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love if you commented! I've taken a lot of time to develop all my characters, and trust me, this is only the tip of the iceberg of all of them.


End file.
